Por accidente me enamoré de un playboy
by Hope1427
Summary: Rin Kagane: la chica lista, bonita e inteligente. Len Kagamine: el chico pervertido, cínico e inmoral. Ambos vuelven a encontrarse después de haber sido separados durante tres largos años... ¿En qué se convertirán sus vidas ahora?
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos de nuestro pasado

_"Recuerdos de nuestro pasado"_

*Flashback*

Era un día soleado de verano, hace 8 años ya atrás un chico rubio de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, estaba mirando las nubes del patio de su casa, sin saber qué hacer; de pronto se escuchó el ruido de un camión estacionando, y fue cuando vio a unas personas descargando cajas y muebles, pero no sabe si su visión le falló a fue su imaginación, pero pudo jurar de que había visto a una linda niña idéntica a él, no le importó y entró a su casa otra vez.

Al cabo de media hora, sus padres le llamaron para conocer a sus nuevas vecinas.

—Ven Len acércate —le dice su madre a Len—. Hijo, quiero que conozcas a nuestras nuevas vecinas... mira ésta es la señora Lily Kagane—dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—¡HOLA PEQUEÑO! ¿qué tal? —dijo Lily regalándole una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ahm... L-L...en... —dijo el niño escondiéndose detrás de sus padres.

—Lo siento, es muy tímido —dijo el padre del pequeño—. Vamos hijo, no seas grosero.

Len salió de atrás de sus padres y miró a la activa mujer.

—H... hola.. soy L- Len... un gusto señora —dijo un poco sonrojado de la vergüenza.

En eso una linda niña de pelo rubio que le llegaba más abajo del pecho, de ojos azules como el cielo, y de una tez blanca casi como la porcelana, vestía un ligero vestido blanco que le rozaba las rodillas y en su cabello llevaba una cinta blanca en forma de orejas de conejito.

—¡Mami, mami, mira nuestro nuevo jardín tiene rosas amarillas! —exclamó la dulce niña con dichas rosas en las manos—. ¿No son lindas mami?

—Sí cariño, claro... ¡ah! por cierto, Rin ellos son los Kagamine nuestros nuevos vecinos... saluda cielo —dijo acercando a su hija.

—¡Hola señores Kagamine, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Rin Kagane! —dijo la niña con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ay, pero que adorable niña, un gusto muñequita, mi nombre es Makary Kagamine y él es mi esposo Ayato Kagamine y él... —dijo poniendo a su hijo al frente—. Es mi hijo len, preséntate hijo.

—H- hola... s-soy L-L...Len —dijo el niño rojo como un tomate—. ¿C-cómo te llamas?

Al decir eso desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—¡Jeje!, acabo de decir que me llamo Rin —dijo la inocente niña divertida por la actitud del niño.

—P-perdón... bueno p-pues... bienvenida al vecindario —Len sonrió e hizo que la niña se sonrojara un poco.

—Bueno... ¿quieres jugar conmigo al Sirviente y la Princesa en mi jardín?

—¡Sí! —dijo empezando a correr junto a la niña a dicho lugar.

Los adultos se quedaron admirando como los niños se iban juntos al jardín. Inconscientemente los tres esbozaron una sonrisa.

*Fin del flashback*

Un chico rubio de aproximadamente 17 años, pelo rubio, y ojos azules, se acababa de despertar. Se encontraba entre unas sabanas blancas desconocidas, solamente cubriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, vio a su alrededor y vio a su lado a una chica muy linda con un cabello extremadamente largo y de un hermoso color aquamarino, recordó todo lo que había sucedido, y sonrió de una manera socorrona.

Se levantó de la cama y después de un rato ya estaba completamente vestido, sonó su celular.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la puerta, contestó el dicho teléfono de mala gana y...

—¿Qué? —dijo simplemente.

—Hola cariño, te he estado llamando toda la noche, ¿dónde estabas? o mejor dicho... ¿con quién estabas? —Lo último lo dijo algo irónica.

—¡Oh, vamos Miki!, estaba estudiando hasta tarde y me dormí. Y además ¿cómo que con quién? obvio que no estaba con nadie, preciosa, no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú —mintió el muchacho, acabando de cerrar la puerta del departamento de la aquamarine—. Te veré luego linda, tengo que ir al instituto, pero después te veo. ¡Bye! —Y así, colgó nuestro querido playboy.

Se preguntarán quien es nuestro misterioso chico, pues nada más y nada menos, que nuestro querido Len Kagamine, si sigue así, no duden en que tendrá una enfermedad de transmisión sexual (xD) bueno, él no sabe lo que le espera, una gran sorpresa le concederá el destino, y muy pronto no tardará en esperar.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Holaaaa x3 soy Yuki-chan ._. y mi compañera y escritora de este fic (además de yo E.E) Caty-chan *O* muchas gracias, no tendrán que esperar mucho para el próximo capítulo :3333 esperamos y les haya gustado.**


	2. Prefacio: ¿Hace cuánto nos separamos?

_¿Cómo hace cuánto nos separamos?_

*Flashback*

Un adolescente perseguía el auto en donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

—¡Rin! ¡mierda, no te vayas!

La muchacha de ahora 14 años, Rin, golpeaba fuertemente el vidrio, mientras derramaba lágrimas sorpresivamente.

Len Kagamine perseguía el auto donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Len, Len! —gritaba ella con miedo y desesperación.

—No... ¡no me vayas a olvidar!

—¡Ni tú a mí!

Finalmente él cayó, entre el dolor y la tristeza de perder a su gran amiga y ahora reconocida por robarle el corazón.

Claro que nuestro querido idiota se dio cuenta al último momento.

*Fin Flashback*

Era una mañana calurosa de septiembre. A principio del ciclo escolar, una chica rubia y al parecer de 17 años de edad, dormía plácidamente; se preguntarán quien es...

Bueno, es nada más y nada menos que nuestra bellísima Rin Kagane, soñaba con ese trágico día en el que perdió a su mejor amigo y amor platónico , mientras ella merondeaba por el mundo de los sueños una voz familiar la sacó de dicho sueño.

**— **¡RIN, RIN!, despierta hija, que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases —decía dsu madre, Lily, la sacudía sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Mmm... mamá... déjame dormir ... yo no quiero... —decía la muchacha somnolienta.

—Hija, pero si es tu primer día en La Preparatoria, ya verás que cuando te des cuenta estarás en la universidad — comentaba la madre con nostalgia y alegría a su hija.

—¡Ash!... está... bien ¡iré! —Dio un salto y se levantó de la cama de mala gana.

—¡Síii!, esa es mi hija, nunca le dice "No" a nada —dijo Lily mientras reía con orgullo, y daba pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña.

—Ay mamá... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —constestó riendo por dicha actitud de su madre, luego entró al cuarto de baño que se ubicaba en su recamara.

La chica terminó de alistrarse, se vistió con el uniforme de la institución, el cual era: una falda un poco abombada que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos la cual era de cuadros rojos, una camisa de manga corta blanca, una corbata del mismo color de la falda y un chaleco de igual color. Llevaba medias blancas un poco más abajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón algo altos negros. No llevaba ningún accesorio en general, y su típico lazo blanco en la cabeza, que la identificaba.

Peinó su largo cabello dorado, el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera. Terminó de organizar sus cosas y salió de su recamara; bajó las escaleras y ahllí se encontraba su madre, terminando de lavar los platos.

—¡Rin! ¿qué haces aquí? creí que ya estabas en la escuela, ya es muy tarde —dijo sorprendida su madre—. Ah, y aparte, veo que quieres impresionar el primer día ¿ehh? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. Te ves hermosa cielo —concluyó su madre sonriendo dulcemente.

—Primero... ¿¡cómo que ya es tarde!? ¡ni siquiera he desayunado!, segundo; ¡claro que no quiero impresionar a nadie, mamá!, y tercero; ¡gracias mamá, te quiero! ¡hasta luego! —se despidió tomando una naranja y sus llaves para luego irse.

—Ay... ¿qué haré con ésta niña?, demasiada soberbia para una sola persona —dijo Lily suspirando y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Al llegar muy agitada de tanto correr, Rin, pudo por fin contemplar el gran Instituto Vocaloid, luego entró al edificio, sonó el primer timbre para avisar a los estudiantes que ya era hora de ir a clase, en cambio Rin tuvo que ir a la oficina del Director para presentarse y decirle que era nueva y todo ese embrollo, a cambio, él le dio su horario y su nuevo salón, el V-2

—Buenos días jóvenes —saludó el Director, e hizo que los estudiantes se levantaran de sus asientos.

—Buenos días —dijeron todos al unisono.

—Sientense, por favor, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, se acaba de mudar de Nueva York, así que trátenla bien.  
>Por favor jovencita, pase adelante.<p>

Rin obedeció y entró con cierta timidez y sonrojo que hacía que se viera más linda y tierna.

Todos los alumnos por parte masculina se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y con la expresión de sorpresa, or tanta belleza, unos ya hasta hablaban de ella, claro que no cosas malas, sino por ejemplo...

—¡Wow! esa no es una chica, es un ángel celestial —decía uno sin quitarle la vista.

—¡Amigo! creo que me enamoré a primera vista —comentaba otro mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Hey, hey, hey, yo la vi primero —dijo un tercero incorporándose en la conversación.

Y así concluyeron con una pequeña discusión los chicos, a lo que las chicas se pusieron muy celosas.

Había un chico en particular que ese si que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía que la comía con la mirada, la rubia se dio cuenta y se sintió algo incómoda.

La mirada de él hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa y sonrojada, en un descuido, intercambiaron miradas y eso hizo que le vinieran los recuerdos a la mente, lo que habían vivido juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos...

Y se reconocieron al instante.

—Len... —susurró ella en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, con el corazón latiendo como tambor, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas.

—Rin... —musitó él igual de sorprendido que ella, con el corazón acelerado, la felicidad lo consumió, pero no estaba muy seguro de si en verdad era ella.

Rin rápidamente desvió la mirada y lo ignoró.

—Bueno maestra, me retiro —dijo el Director saliendo por la puerta.

—Claro señor Director —la profesora desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica rubia y luego hacia un puesto en específico—. Bueno señorita, ya puede presentarse.

—¿Ah? ah sí... claro... ehm... ho... hola... soy Rin Kagane, es un gusto conocerlos, por favor, cuiden de mí —se presentó ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bueno, señorita Rin, mi nombre es Haku-sensei, claro, para ti —dijo mirándola—. Siéntate en... ahm... ¡ah! ya, al frente del señor Kagamine.

Cuando Rin se presentí a la clase, Len ya no tenía dudas, se fueron cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Le entraba sólo felicidad de volver a verla porque la verdad él no la ha olvidado, en cambio Rin cuando le asignaron el cambio de asiento, adelante del "Kagamine" se asustó y a la vez se tornó nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría? ¿cómo se lo diría? ¿y si él ya no la recordaba?

—Sí Haku-sensei —Fue al asiento asignado y se sentó, pero no dejó de sentirse observada, tanto chicos y chicas y en especial el que estaba atrás de ella, no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Jeje... volviste a mí —dijo el Kagamine con malicia y perversión, claro que lo dijo para sus adentros, pero Rin lo había escuchado, y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería.

* * *

><p><strong>hola! soy cathy-chan una de las escritoras de este fic espero que les aya gustado este cap y perdon la tardansa bye bye!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 El recuerdo y la confrontación

**Holaaaaa x3 les habla Yuki, en favor de Cathy :3 venimos a agradecer los comentarios, muchas gracias. **

**Leímos todos los reviews, y vimos que algunos desean capítulos más largos... sí... nos esforzamos mucho por hacerlos lo más largos posibles. Primero Cathy y yo los escribimos a mano, luego venimos después del colegio antes de irnos a nuestras casas y escribimos los capítulos. En un cyber-café o como se le diga allá ._. bueh... eso es todo, gracias por leer.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><em>"El recuerdo de nuestro regalo de amistad y la confrontación"<em>

El día transcurrió rápido. La clase avanzó normal, pero dos ciertos rubios no estaban prestando atención, porque estaban recordando el mejor día de sus vidas.

*Flashback*

En un salón algo grande, decorado coloridamente con globos y serpentinas, con chicos y chicas hablando y bailando, divirtiéndose, había un chico sentado en una de las sillas del salón, miraba a cierta rubia muy alegre hablando con unas amigas, la chica era la anfitriona de la fiesta, en la cual celebraba sus 14 años de edad.

El chico llevaba unos blue-jeans azules, unos tenis, y una camiseta de color naranja. Estaba en duda de si sacar a bailar a la cumpleañera, de pronto, las luces se apagaron. En eso, se escuchó una canción muy conocida para el momento "Discotheque Love"

El rubio se armó de valor y fue hacia ella. A medida que caminaba veía a las parejas bailando y divirtiéndose de forma romántica. Él se imaginó bailando junto a Rin, pensó tanto en eso que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hacia ella, se quedó paralizado, sin hacer nada, de pronto, Rin se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Len! ¿te estás divirtiendo?

—Ahm... yo... tú... pista... música... —dijo completamente rojo.

—Ehm... no te entendí nada, pero, wow, Len, estás muy rojo, casi puedo jurar que te estás volviendo azul —dijo preocupándose por él.

—N... no... yo... m... me... P-preguntaba s-si... q-querías b-bailar... c-conmigo... —se puso más nervioso y ansioso por oír su respuesta.

—¡Claro! me encantaría —accedió sonriendo, seguido de eso se fueron a la pista de baile.

Después de un rato de música y baile Len se dignó a darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Oye... Rin, te quería dar tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color naranja con una cinta blanca envolviéndolo, Rin tomó la cajita impresionada, luego al abrirla se encontró con un collar con la clave del Sol, y una pequeña naranjita (fruta) acompañándole.

—Vaya... Len, es hermoso, no debiste molestarte. De verdad... muchas gracias —Le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Sí... no fue nada. Sólo quería dártelo por tu cumpleaños y símbolo de nuestra amistad porque... mira —dijo esto sacando un collar que tenía la nota: Fa, y una pequeña banana colgando. Después de mostrarlo se lo puso—. ¿Ves?

—Genial, el tuyo es bonito también... por cierto... ¿me lo pones, por favor? —pidió la cumpleañera dándole el collar en sus manos y dando la vuelta.

—Por supuesto, mi princesa —dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, y se acercaba para ponerle el colgante.

—¡Sí, me encanta! —exclamó alegre, después de eso le dio un gran abrazo a Len, luego siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

*Fin del Flashback*

En el instituto Vocaloid, el grupo V-2 ya salía a su primer descanso, Rin no tenía a nadie ya que era su primer día, se sentó en el pasto, debajo de un gran árbol en el campus. Observó a su alrededor y vio a dos chicas acercarse hacia ella, las reconoció al instante, pero creyó que no era para ella así que no le importó.

—¡Hola, yo soy Megumi Megpoid! —se presentó una chica de pelo verde que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con unos lentes rojos adornando su cabeza—. Espero que seamos buenas amigas... ehm... ah... ¿Lin?

—¡Jeje, no, no es Lin, es Rin; Rin Kagane, un gusto —dijo estrechando su mano.

—Ah, vaya, lo siento. Oye, ésta es mi amiga, Luka Megurine —la susodicha saludó a Rin con una espléndida sonrisa.

—Sí, hola, es un gusto, bueno como te dijo mi amiga, me llamo Luka Megurine, pero por favor, sólo dime Luka, ¿ok?

—¡Claro!, no hay problema, por favor, sólo dime Rin ¿ok Luka-chan?

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Luka esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Y... qué hace aqui? pero, ¡claro! no lo digo porque las esté corriendo o algo así, sólo pregunto.

—Bueno... a las dos nos pareciste interesante, y veníamos a preguntarte si querías ser nuestra amiga —dijo Gumi casi suplicando.

—Sí, la verdad se ve que eres buena chica, por cierto, ¿de dónde dijiste que venías? —la interrogó Luka.

—Ahm... en realidad yo nací aquí en Tokio, pero al cabo de unos años me fui a los Estados Unidos, específicamente a Nueva York, volví hace como medio mes.

—¡Wow! es genial, es súper ahora me suenas más interesante —comentó Gumi emocionada, como una niña a la que le regalan un nuevo juguete, mientras la apachurraba.

—Gumi, la estás asfixiando, cálmate.

—Ok... —refunfuñó haciendo un puchero un tanto infantil.

—Oye Rin... ¿comemos juntas? y así nos conocemos mejor —propuso Luka sentándose junto a la rubia.

—Adelante —dijo gustosa la muchacha.

Al cabo de media hora las chicas ya hablaban como si se conociera de toda la vida, hablaban de cualquier tema en particular, Rin pudo notar que la chica de verde, que se hacía llamar Gumi, era un tanto infantil y extrovertida, pero igual muy agradable, en cambio Luka era un tanto seria y callada, pero también agradable.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que el descanso había acabado.

—Luka-chan ¿qué clase nos toca? es que... creo que perdí mi horario y no sé —dijo Rin un tanto avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Rin-chan, vas a estar con nosotras si te quedas cerca no te perderás —le dijo Luka regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—¡Sí, Rin, eso es verdad! porque de ahora en adelante como nuestra amiga, tendrás que estar con nosotras.

—Así es —admitió Rin con una sonrisa radiante que iluminó los ojos de sus dos amigas.

Las chicas siguieron hablando por los pasillos, cuando llegaron a uno en particular en donde se encontraban Len y sus amigos, los cuales eran; Meito, Gumo, Gakupo, Luki y Mikuo.

Los 4 chicos se quedaron viendo a Rin, a excepción de Gakupo, y Gumo, los susodichos hacían pareja con Gumi y Luka.

—Hola preciosa —dijo Meito.

—Hey, ¡risitos de oro!, acércate, no te haré nada que tú no quieras —decía Luki.

—Mi amor, ¿te lastimaste cuando caías del cielo? —por último, dijo Mikuo haciéndose el coqueto.

Claro que nuestro rubio querido se quedó callado y con una expresión seria, miró de reojo a Rin y vio que estaba algo avergozada e incómoda.

—Ya, déjenla —dijo mirando a sus amigos con recelo.

—Len, no me digas que estás celoso —dijo Mikuo con ironía.

—No, pero es nueva y ya la están molestando, déjenla en paz.

—Len, ya te la estás apartando ¿no fue suficiente acostarte con la mitad de las chicas del instituto? —dijo Meito con tono de broma.

Pero Len se lo tomó en serio y sin nada más que decir se fue sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno.

Por otro lado Rin y las chicas...

—Degenerados... nunca aprenden —dijo Luka desaprobatoria.

—Sí, tienes razón. Menos mal que mi Gumo es todo un caballero —dijo Gumi risueña.

—Hey Rin ¿por qué tan callada, es que te comieron la lengua los chicos? —comentó Luka un poco pícara haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

—¡C-Claro que no Luka! —negó mientras se ponía más roja.

—Sí, y cuando vayas a la Luna nos traes un helado ¿sí? —dijo Gumi con sarcasmo.

—¡Sí ¡llegamos al salón! —exclamó Rin corriendo hacia dicho lugar.

Las chicas siguieron su camino, y de repente.

—¡Ay! Luka-chan, quiero ir al baño, acómpañame, por favor —pidió Gumi dando saltitos casi rogando.

—Ash... pareces una niña pequeña Gumi, pero ya qué... vamos.

Y así, Gumi salió corriendo al baño de mujeres como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Mientras tanto Rin seguía las explicaciones que le habían dado sus amigas, hacia el salón pero en el camino había chocado con alguien.

—¡Ay, perdón! lo siento, no te vi, permíteme ayudarte —decía una preocupada y cordial Rin hacia el chico, ayudándole a recoger sus libros.

—No, no te preocupes. Era yo el que no... —el chico no terminó de hablar por haberse dado cuenta de quien se trataba: Rin.

—Len —pronunció su nombre una muy sorprendida Rin—. Ehm... lo-lo siento... me tengo que ir...

Le dijo entregándole el último libro para lugo tratar de salir corriendo, pero algo la detuvo.

Una mano le agarraba el brazo, el mismo Len.

—Oye... no te habrás olvidado de mí... ¿o sí? —decía con aire de nostalgia y con una dulce sonrisa.

—N-no... y-y... también veo que llevas el collar de Clave de Fa, yo también tengo el mío —dijo mostrándoselo.

—Sí... ya lo noté, has cambiado mucho... antes eras muy bonita... pero ahora sobrepasas la hermosura.

—Ah... eh...

La campana sonó y Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio, no tuvieron de otra más que entrar al salón de claso, allí, a Rin le cayó una bolita de papel, miró a su alrededor y no vio a un sospechoso. volvió a mirar el objeto, cuando lo abrió leyó su contenido que decía

"Hey... tenemos que hablar, así que en la salida te espero en la entrada. Atte: Len K."

Cuando volteó a ver, allí estaba él mirándola con... ¿deseo...? ¿lujuria? ¿nostalgia? bueno... eso no lo entendió, pero ella lo miró y asintió.

*Fin del capítulo 3*


	4. Chapter 4 ¿En serio eres así?

_"¿En serio eres así?"_

Al final de las clases Rin salió de las instalaciones viendo a su alrededor, estaba a unos metros, Len efectivamente se encontraba ahí recostado de la entrada, esperando a alguien, claro que ella sabía de quien se trataba.

—¿Len? —dijo acercándose al rubio.

—¡Rin! por fin... —Se levantó y la etrechó fuertemente en un abrazo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ehm... ¿2... 3 años?

—Sí, así es... —la rubia le sonrió un poco apenada.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí, te he extrañado mejor amiga —dijo Len dándole un inofensivo golpecito en el hombro.

—Sí, de verdad, yo también, no sabes que es estar en un lugar donde no conoces y que aparte no tienes a tus seres queridos —lo último lo dijo un poco desilucionada.

—Rin, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, además q... —no pudo terminar la oración porque unos brazos lo rodearon de ambos lados y luego escuchó 2 voces, realmente irritantes que no lo dejaban en paz.

—¡Len! ¿cómo estás, nos extrañaste? —dijo una chica de cabello rosado, casi rojo, con ojos carmesí, sus cabellos eran sujetados en dos coletas en forma de taladro, aproximadamente de 16 años y la otra chica que la acompañaba era una chica de cabello rubio extremadamente largo, sujetado en una coleta de lado y con un celular en la mano, como de unos 17 años de edad.

—¡Teto, Neru! —exclamó el rubio nervioso por la presencia de las adolescentes.

—¿Quién carrizo es ésta? —preguntó Neru con determinación, señalando a Rin.

—Jeje... Neru, ella es una vieja amiga, Rin, ella es Neru Akita y ella es Teto Kasane, son unas amigas —el chico se puso nervioso a tal grado que hasta daba risa.

—Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Rin Kagane —Se presentó la Kagane con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sí, qué bueno, te felicito, y... ¿Len, me vas a acompañar a casa? es que me siento solita, si sabes a lo que me refiero... —la pelirosa usó un tono entre pícaro e inocente, por supuesto que Len lo entendió muy bien.

—Ehm... lo siento Teto... estaré ocupado, tengo mucho que hacer —respondió con fastidio.

—Es por ella ¿verdad? ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —dijo la rubia de ojos color oro, metiéndose en la conversación, con su celular; aún, en mano.

—¿En serio Len? porque si es así yo me voy, no te preocupes, y hablamos después, ¿vale? —dijo Rin tomando camino para irse del instituto.

—¡No, Rin, espera! claro que no es por ti. Por favor, quédate, ¿sí? —La miró a los ojos desesperado.

—Un momento... ehm... Lin, ¿cierto? —Rin quiso responder, pero Teto prosiguió—. Bueno no importa. Como sea, no sabes lo que él trata de hacer, ¿cierto?

En eso Len, con los nervios de punta quiso interrumpirla, pero Teto lo calló de inmediato.

—¿Cómo podría decírtelo? ah, pues... desde hace un tiempo para acá nuestro compañero aquí presente; ha salido y acostado con todas las chicas del instituto, incluyéndome a mí y a Neru, hasta tus nuevas amigas. Ahora él quiere carne fresca, si sabes a lo que me refiero —La pelirosa la miró con total seriedad, claro que Rin no se quedó atrás. La miró a ella y luego a Len.

—Y que mejor que la nueva sensación entre los chicos —dijo Neru.

El muchacho se quedó callado ¿qué iba a responder? no era tan patán para decir con total naturalidad que sí, en frente de Rin.

—En otras palabras, es un playboy —concluyó Neru mirando la pantalla de su móvil sin interés—. Pero en la institución le lleva un sobrenombre como "Spice" qué curioso ¿no? —dijo con burla mirando a los dos rubios.

_Entonces... ¿los rumores eran ciertos? —pensaba Rin con tristeza—. Entonces lo que éstas chicas me dicen y lo que los demás me intuían era la pura verdad, no puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir, que... **Por accidente me enamoré de un playboy. **_

Más que cierta tristeza, la rubia estaba molesta.

¿Qué iba a hacer? su mejor amigo y amor platónico... ya ni sabe qué pensar... entonces... ¿qué es lo que quiere él? no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados a esperar para saberlo, claro que no.

—Len, ¿es eso cierto? —le interrogó un tanto decepcionada.

—Bueno Rin... no sé como decirte esto pero... sí es verdad —admitió apenado.

—¡¿Qué?! Len... en serio... ¿cómo se te ocurre acostarte con todas esas chicas? ¡seguro que algunas eran vírgenes y tú las persuadiste para que se acostaran contigo! pareces enfermo; no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca, haz como si no me conocieras, ¡eres un depravado! —con esto la rubia le instaló una bofetada y se fue con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esa desfachatez? sólo pensarlo le daba asco y repugnancia.

Al llegar a su casa, como su madre no estaba, se encerró en su alcoba, ni siquiera se quitó el uniforme, se tumbó en sun cama a llorar, llorar, y llorar porque cuando por fin volvió y encontró a su amigo después de 3 largos años, le sale con ésta.

Se maldijo más de una vez porque a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, no se había olvidado de él.

—Pero que tonta fui —decía a cada momento, después de soltar una anumeración de lágrimas favorables; se quedó profundamente dormida, pero antes de quedarse dormida, pensó en voz alta.

—Maldita sea, sin darme cuenta. Por accidente me enamoré de un playboy.

*Fin del capítulo 4*


	5. Chapter 5 El encuentro en el mcDonalds

_"Tu simple presencia a tan sólo unos metros"  
><em>

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Rin no le había vuelto a hablar a Len, el susodicho realmente se estaba desesperando, por otro lado, Rin lo estaba ignorando para ella. Pero la cosa se estaba poniendo realmente dura, porque en todas las clases siempre, siempre les tocaba estar juntos en la misma mesa.

Un día viernes, las chicas le dijeron a Rin que quería que conociera a una vieja amiga de ellas que ya se había graduado del instituto y todo eso, le dijeron que se encontrarían en "McDonald's" que quedaba a tres cuadras del instituto.

Allí en efecto estaban los amigos de Luka y Gumi, uno era un chico alto de un cabello azul Rey hermoso, con ojos del mismo color y tez pálida, la otra era una chica muy linda de un cabello castaño claro, unos y unos ojos cafés como el chocolate.

—¡Chicos, ya llegamos! —Gumi levantó su brazo de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

—Gumi, cálmate, ya saben que estamos aquí —le dijo Luka a Gumi, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio, mientras se acostaba en el espaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentada, estaba algo fastidiada por la actitud de Gumi, ya que, esperaba que se comportara al menos en la calle.

—Uy, qué genio —soltó Gumi como respuesta.

Al llegar a la mesa los 5 se sentaron para hablar, pero la castaña y el peliazul, que sus nombres eran Kaito Shion y Meiko Sakine, se fijaron en la rubia, que todo el tiempo se había quedado callada.

—Yyy... ¿ella... es...? —dijo Meiko con una semblante curiosidad.

—Ah, Meiko-san... ella es nueva en el instituto, y nuestra nuava amiga, se llama Rin Kagane —Como siempre Gumi sacaba a hablar antes que nadie.

—Ahm... sí, hola. como Gumi dijo, yo soy Rin Kagane —se presentó Rin mientras estrechó la mano de los dos muchachos—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Meiko Sakine y éste idiota de acá es mi novio, Kaito Shion, pero creo que le quedaría mejor BaKaito. ¡Sí, eso suena bien!

—Sí, soy Bakai... ¡no, no, no...! digo, soy Kaito Shion —dijo el peli-azul regalándole una sonrisa volviendo a estrechar su mano.

—Bueno, ya que todos se conocen... ¿por qué no odenamos algo? me muero de hambre... —propuso Luka, agarrándose el estómago.

—Sí, concuerdo contigo Luka-chan, bueno, ¿qué van a comer? —preguntó Meiko mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Bueno, yo quiero un barquilla de vainilla, ¡wow! eso rimó —dijo Kaito ganando un zape de parte de la castaña.

—Eh... yo quiero Nuggets y papas fritas —pidió Gumi relamiéndose con la idea.

—Yo quiero el Mc-combo del día —dijo Rin desde sus asiento mirando el menú desde su asiento, que estaba en la parte superior más arriba del mostrador donde atendían.

—Pediré lo mismo que Rin, sino hay mucha molestia —lo último lo dijo Luka.

—Pero... Meiko-san, ¿no comerás nada? —preguntó Rin extrañada.

—No gracias Rin-chan, yo ya había comido antes de venir acá —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno pues... sino es mucha molestia, pediré todo —Rin se ofreció.

—¡Yo te acompaño Rin, espérame! —exclamó Gumi levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar y comer se llevaron una grata sorpresa, pues Len y sus amigos habían entrado.

Mientras, los chicos se daban cuenta de quienes estaban en una de las mesas.

—Al parecer nos estás siguiendo, risitos de oro —Luki se apoyó en la mesa mirando a la rubia.

—¡¿DÓNDE, QUIÉN, AQUÍ, CUÁNDO?! —Meito se había exaltado al oír eso.

—¡¿DÓNDE?! aquí. ¡¿QUIÉN?! Rin, ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ahora —Le dijo Mikuo a Meito, fastidiado.

—Oye Gack, ¿esas no son Luka y Gumi —Ésta vez tomó la palabra Gumo.

—¡Sí bro... ¿las saludamos? —dijo Gackupo indeciso.

—Oye, esa no debería ser una pregunta, son nuestras novias ¿no? —Gumo se extrañó por la actitud de su amigo, de verdad, cuando estaba cerca de Luka se comportaba como un idiota.

—Ah... entonces vamos —Ambos se dirigieron hacia las chicas.

—¡GUMO! —gritó Gumi lanzándose hacia su novio.

—Hola linda, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó Gackupo dándole un simple beso.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

—Hola Luka —dijo Gackupo abrazando a la susodicha—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Gack, bien ¿y tú? —dijo luego para darle un pequeño beso.

—Chicos, y ¿con quién vinieron? —esta vez la de la pregunta fue Meiko.

—¡AH!, hola Meiko, Kaito y... ¡Rin! qué sopresa que estés aquí; bueno, estamos con los chicos teníamos hambre.

—Mmm... ok, ¿y con quién vinieron? —formuló la pregunta Kaito que estaba terminando de comer su barquilla de vainilla.

—Pues, con Len, Mikuo, Luki, Meito, y eso... —dijo simplemente Gackupo pasando su brazo al rededor de Luka—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, sólo por curiosidad —Kaito no lo miraba, él sólo tenía ojos para su helado (xD)

—Un momento... Len ¿está aquí? —preguntó Rin algo impaciente y con cierto temor.

—Sí, ¿por? —Gumo se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica.

—Creo que tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerlos Kaito-kun y Meiko-san hasta luego.

Mientras tanto Len miraba la escena con un poco de enojo ¿cuánto tiempo lo iba a seguir ignorando? mientras Luki fue al baño y Mikuo y Meito a recoger la comida, Len partió a la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás de un momento a otro su rostro fruncido se convirtió en una gran sonrisa (N,A:Dios qué bipolar)

—¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Kaito-kun, tiempo sin verte, ¡ah Meiko! igual, ves muy linda hoy ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? Gumi, Luka, chicas, ¿todo bien? qué casualidad... oh, Rin amiga mía ¿cómo has estado? por cierto, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —No esperó respuesta, la haló del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado y algo intímo.

—¡¿Qué carajo quieres Len?! —gritó en susurro al rubio.

—Rin, ya no soporto que me ignores, ¿es que te gusta verme sufrir, o qué? —dijo en susurro el rubio con un semblante de desesperación un deje de ¿deseo? ¿por qué otra vez tenía esa expresión en su rostro? no sabe pero no le gustaba a donde llegaría este problema.

—Len, ¿por qué?... —No pudo terminar porque la acorraló en la pared, agarrando sus muñecas poniéndolas encima de su cabeza—. ¿Qué rayos haces Len? suéltame.

Levantó la voz, Rin no sabía porqué lo hacía pero en el fondo... le gustaba estar en esa posición.

—Rin, de verdad, no me gusta que me rechaces, cada vez que trato de acercarme, tú te alejas o simplemente me ignoras, no lo soporto —Len acercó su cuerpo al de ella y apretando ligeramente sus muñecas—. Rin, no me ignores, por favor.

—Len, eso te lo buscaste tú, ¿quién te crees que eres? después de que tus "Amiguitas" me dijeran como si nada que te acuestas con casi todas las del instituto, por Dios... ahora, suéltame de una buena vez —Esto último lo dijo retorciéndose para safarse.

—No hasta que me perdones —Len lo dijo con un tono ronco que lo hacía verse sensual y acercándose a los labios de la rubia.

—L-Len... ¿qué haces? déjame... por favor... —Se puso roja como un tomate—. Está bien, te perdono, te perdono... —Le perdonó desesperada para que la soltara.

—Mmm... —susurró rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Está bien, gracias Rin.

La soltó, la rubia soltó un respiro mientras se separaba de él con timidez.

—¿Volvemos a ser amigos? —Len puso una carita de cachorro.

—Sí, volvemos a ser amigos, ¿feliz? —dijo extaciada porque por fin la había soltado.

—¿Feliz? estoy más que feliz —La abrazó.

—Bueno, no exageres Len —dijo ahogándose con el abrazo.

—Ah... sí... ehm, lo siento... —se disculpó apenado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya, vamos que nos están esperando —Rin empezó a caminar de regreso.

—Pero... ¿si me perdonas, no?

—Si sigues así ruega que por lo menos me recuerde de tu existencia.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ok ya, pero para compensártelo... te parece ir... no sé... a bailar, hoy abrieron una nueva disco.

—Claro que me encantaría ¿qué tal mañana? —propuso Rin algo emocionada.

—Hecho, así que pasaré por ti a las 4:00pm ¿te parece bien? —Ella sólo asintió y siguieron su camino hacia la mesa en donde estaban.

Por lo visto Meiko y Kaito se habían ido después de hablar un rato decidieron irse en grupo cada una se quedaba donde correspondía, pero Len en algunos momentos veían como Mikuo le caía y le coqueteaba Len se le encendía algo por dentro, el identificó que era celos que ironía el spice del instituto cayó en el juego de una chica claro que no era solamente una chica, era Rin de la que estábamos hablando, bueno...

Len y sus celos se ejercían con cada con cada sonrisa qie Rin regalaba a Mikuo, esas sonrisas, deberían ser para él pero, él se consolaba porque saldría con ella el sábado, ahh... genial, el sábado, ya quería que fuera ese día quería confesárcele... pero ¿cómo le haría? bueno. Él ya sabrá.

*Fin del capítulo*

* * *

><p><strong>cathy: HOLA! como estan? yo estoy bien, angustiada por algo... pero aquí está el capítulo 5, me gusto mucho hacerlo para ustedes! gracias!<strong>

**Yuki: Hola chicos ._. y tú, no exageres .-. ¿qué tal todo? hemos avanzado un poco debido a las palabras, y bueh... muchas gracia por leer bye!**

***Cathy yéndose corriendo por la ventana***

**WTF XD **

**:FUCKLOGIC:**


	6. Chapter 6 Cita interrumpida

_"Cita interrumpida"  
><em>

El día sábado a las 2 de la tarde Rin se arreglaba con nerviosismo.

—¡Rin, querida, tus amigas vinieron a verte! —decía su madre desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Diles que suban! —concluyó para finalmente meterse a la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha Rin estaba pálida como una momia.

—¡Rin, hola! ¿qué tal? —le saludó Gumi recostada en su cama con un millón de bolsas que habían traído.

—¿Qué son todas esas bolsas? —preguntó Rin sorprendida.

—Trajimos cosas para tu cita —dijo Luka.

Después de una hora de que las chicas arreglaran a Rin, Gumi y Luka la habían puesto muy linda, pero a la vez algo sencilla, Rin usaba un Blue-jean pegado que hacía resaltar sus glúteos, una camiseta anaranjada con una chaqueta negra y unos Converse de igual color que la camisa que por cierto le llegaba más arriba del ombligo que hacía ver su piercing dorado, quedó muy bonita, las chicas la maquillaron muy sencillamente, con un poco de brillo, rubor y sombra para los ojos.

—Rin, ¡te ves muy bonita! —le dice Gumi.

—Sí, los chicos quedarán babeando, en especial cierta persona —contestó Luka haciendo ojitos.

Sonó el timbre.

—¡Ahh, mierda, ya llegó! ¿cómo me veo? —dijo Rin un tanto alterada.

—Tranquila, te ves muy bien —dijo Luka para calmarla un poco—. Vamos, que ya tu mamá debió abrirle.

Seguido de eso, las tres bajaron, encontrándose con un Len que vestía con un pantalón rojo, con unos tenis negros, una ramera igual; negra y una chaqueta gris.

—¡Wow...! Rin... ¿eres tú, o es mi imaginación?

El pobre muchacho estaba a punto de tener un derrame nasal.

—Te ves hermosa, princesa.

—G-Gracias Len... tú te ves muy bien igual —dijo sonrojada la muchacha.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

El chico hizo un gesto para que lo tomara del brazo.

—Claro —aceptó Rin con gusto—. ¡No me esperen!

Dicho esto, salió con Len, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Afuera de la casa había una motocicleta. Que se veía que estaba muy bien cuidada.

—Len... no sabía que tenías una de esas... —dijo la rubia que se veía algo temerosa.

—Ay, Rinny, no me digas que te dan miedo las motociclestas.

El rubio se veía incredúlo por la situación.

—¡Claro que no! sólo que... nunca me había montado en una —se defendió Rin un poco ofendida.

—Pruébamelo preciosa —la provocó algo juguetón, seguido de esto, le tiró el casco—. Vamos, móntate.

El muchacho después de esto encendió el motor.

—Bien ¿quieres jugar? juguemos —Rin usó un tono un tanto inocente y seductor.

Esto hizo que Len formara una risa torcida en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria.

—Bueno te propongo algo, princesa.

Dijo mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta, se acercó a su cuerpo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

—Entonces... ¿qué te parece si vamos un ratito a jugar? —propuso el rubio mirándola como si fuera su presa.

—Eh... a... ¿a qué t... te refieres? —tartamudeó inocentemente la chica haciendo que el rubio tuviera más ganas de seguir con el juego.

—Je... así que no sabes... parece que aún eres algo inocente —dijo soltando una risa mientras se montaba nuevamente en su motocicleta—. Súbete preciosa.

Ella accedió temerosa.

—Agárrate bien —tomó los brazos de ella y los puso al rededor de su abdomen.

La chica se puso más nerviosa aún.

_Es la primera vez que me aferró así a alguien —_pensó la chica.

Transcurrieron rápido yendo por la autopista, Rin se quedó perpleja; mientras observaba las maravillas de Tokio, volver a su ciudad era algo que la emocionaba.

—Aquí es —afirmó Len—. Cuidado que me aprietas.

Rin se había fijado de que aún estaba aferrada a él.

—P... ¡perdón! —se soltó drásticamente avergonzada, seguido, miró el lugar en donde estaban—. Discotec of Love.

—Sí... —dijo sonriendo—. Le pusieron ese nombre a honor a la canción que nos gustaba tanto, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Sí! sí me acuerdo, eran buenos tiempos.

No esperaron más y entraron directamente, y hubo una hermosa sorpresa para Len.

—Carajo... —susurró—. Ehm... Rin...

La tomó de la mano sin siquiera haberla dejado hablar. Terminaron en un rincón apartado, en donde no había mucha gente.

—Menos mal... —suspirí mientras respiraba agitado.

—Len ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Ahm... bueno, eso no importa ya —se acercó a ella lentamente.

—¡Hey, pero si es Len! —exclamó Luki señalando a su amigo.

—¡Amigo! ¡no sabíamos que estabas acá! —comentó Meito.

Luego de eso el peli-rosa y el castaño lo tomaron de ambos brazos y se lo llevaron caminando.

Después Rin se percató de que al lado suyo tenía a Mikuo, que de igual forma que ella miraba la escena fuera de onda.

_Mierda... lo que no quería...__ —_pensaba Len mientras apretaba los dientes con furia.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —invitó el peli-azul tendiéndole la mano amablemente a Rin.

—Sí. ¿por qué no? —accedió Rin sonriendo.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron a bailar mientras un Len enojado no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Hey amigo... ¿quieres ponche? —le ofrció Meito.

—No quiero —dijo y se lo botó al suelo como si fuera un niño de 6 años malcriado.

—Como quieras... —respondió Meito ofendido.

—Len te pasa alg... ¡OH! Meito, ¡mira con quien está bailando Mikuo! —exclamó Luki sorprendido.

Luki señaló a la pareja de muchachos que felizmente bailaba.

—¡El ángel celestial!... ¿por qué está con ese tonto? tendría que estar conmigo —dijo Meito de la manera más presumida posible.

—Ni tu abuela estaría contigo —dijo Len desviando la mirada.

—¡Para tu información!, ¡mi abuela me ama! —contestó Meito de una manera infantil.

—Tsk... —Len golpeó fuertemente el mesón en donde estaban las bebidas.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —volvió a preguntar Luki.

Len seguía mirándolos fijamente, después de un largo rato terminaron de bailar, él besó su mano con delicadeza y se retiró del lado de la rubia.

Len estaba listo para dirigirse hacia ella, pero en menos de dos segundos estaba rodeada de chicos, incluyendo a Luki y a Meito.

—Rayos... susurró dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

Había pasado casi una hora, y Rin había bailado con casi todos los chicos que estaban en la discoteca.

Hasta que por fin...

Len miró a los lados y vio que no había nadie más a su alrededor así que se acercó a ella.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Len harto.

—Ehm... sí... —dijo Rin confundida.

—Mejor te dejo en tu casa. No quiero tener problemas con tu madre.

—Vale... —dijo cabiz baja—. Len, ¿estás molesto?

—No... sólo estoy disgustado, bailaste con todos menos conmigo.

En ese momento la rubia se sintió mal, lo había dejado tirado toda la cita.

—¿Y si bailamos una última canción? —invitó la rubia.

—¿Ahora? —dudó un momento el rubio.

—¡Sí! sin distracciones, ni chicos molestando, sólo nosotros dos.

Len se sonrojó, tenía tiempo sin ponerse así, sólo ella hacía que su corazón latiese como tambor.

—D- De acuerdo...

No se dieron cuenta, pero estaban en el medio de toda la pista de baile, pusieron una música muy movida, al bailar tendrían que estar muy pegados, el chico tendría que estar detrás de la chica mientras ella tenía que seguir el ritmo de la música.

Ahí se quedaron como una hora más, se hicieron las 11 pm pero Len quedó satisfecho, porque al menos la tuvo una hora sólo para él, divirtiéndose con ella, definitivamente; era una noche que no iba a olvidar.

*Fin del cap 6*

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa x3 lamentamos la demora, las clases, los exámenes, y los chicos sexys (okno ._.) nos tienen atareadas xD tanto, que ya no podemos ni con nosotras mismas.<strong>

**Cathy : hola mundo cruel! como ya dijo mi conpañera aki precente lo lamentamos mucho por no escrbir antes y no se preocupen se que les encantaran este y los demas capitulos que tenemos para ustedes **

**Josi: alias : Yuki, osea Josi: ehm... hemos leído unos comentarios en los que piden lemon e_é pero... por ahora sólo tendremos "encuentros" **

**Cathy: exaaaacto... por favor dejen reviews!  
><strong>

**Josi: Esa es la fuente de nuestra inspiración *-***

**Josi y Cathy: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7 La novia de Len

_"Una nueva enemiga"  
><em>

Los 9 amigos escansaban en el campus del Instituto Vocaloid.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, reían mucho con la locura de Meito.

Meito hablaba de Ponycornios y sobre ir en un viaje a Narnia. (N,A: pobre chico necesita una infancia urgente xD)

—Narnia no existe cabeza hueca —dijo Len ya fastidiando a su amigo.

El chico se fue a un rincón a mecerse mientras rompía a llorar.

Y ahí los otros después de eso, no le prestaron mucha atención.

Los chicos también notaban algo muy peculiar, que Len estaba de buen humor aparte de eso que estaba como chicle pegado a Rin tanto así que fue a buscarla a su casa para ir al instituto juntos, como en clase se sentaban en la misma mesa.

—Oye Len, veo que quieres recuperar el tiempo con Rin, porque no te le separas ni un segundo —comentó Gackupo al ver lo que hacía el rubio.

—Cierto Len, estás muy melosito —comentó Gumi pícara.

En ningún momento de la conversación Rin se metió lo único que hacía nuestra pobre chica era esconderse tras su flequillo y sonrojarse.

Las chicas notaron eso y así como canta un gallo se la llevaron al baño más cercano, los chicos en ese momento se salieron de onda con lo ocurrido.

—¿P-Por qué me han traído aquí? —preguntó Rin tímidamente.

—Tú sabes muy bien que está pasando... —Luka y Gumi se acercaron—. Ahora sí Rin, nos vas a contar... ¿qué fue lo que pasó en tu cita con Len?

Las chicas la miraban pícaras a los ojos, buscando una respuesta, mientras más la miraban, más roja se ponía.

—Ehm... no mucho, la verdad.

Rin contó lo sucedido a sus amigas de lo que había ocurrido en su cita, mientras ellas la miraban decepcionadas y a la vez con emoción por algunos hechos ocurridos.

—Entonces... ¿eso fue lo que pasó? —decía Gumi mientras daba pataletas.

—Sí Gumi, sólo eso —admitió la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Rin, ¿seguro que no pasó nada...? —dijo Luka con un leve deje de ironía.

—E-e-e- eh... e-es la verdad...

—Hmmm —le hizo ojitos coquetos Luka.

*Mientras tanto*

—Hey Len, ¿recuerdas ese día en la discoteca? —interrogó Meito.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con eso? —preguntó Len mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

—Te vimos bailando muy pegado al ángel celestial —dijo Meito sin pelos en la lengua.

Por sorpresa, Len escupió el agua a la cara de Meito.

—¡AAAAH! ¡QUÉ ASCO TÍO!

—Pero mira... se te ha salido el español que llevas adentro —dijo Len en tono de broma.

—Me escupiste —le replicó Meito.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno Len, responde, ¿cómo te fue con Rin?

—Me fue bien —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Qué hicieron cuando llegaron a su casa? —interrogó Meito, tomó una linterna encendida, apuntándole directamente a la cara.

—Aleja esa cosa de mí —dijo apartándole la linterna.

—Responde.

—No.

—¡HAZLO!

—Que no —se cruzó de brazos.

—Luki —susurró Meito.

—Plan B —dijo Luki.

Lo ataron a una silla. Le amarraron las manos y le taparon la boca con cinta.

—¿Y cómo carrizo piensas hacerle hablar si tiene cinta en la boca? —replicó Mikuo.

—Fácil, haciendo esto —Luki le quitó la cinta de la bocade un jalón.

—¡AUCH! ¡PUTA MADRE, ESO DUELE! ¡¿SABES?! —dijo Len adolorido—. Me quitaste mi bigote.

Dijo Len dolorido con ojitos de sufrimiento.

—Ay, no seas melodrámatico Len —esta vez lo dijo Gackupo llegando con Gumo.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están juntos? —preguntó Meito, con un tono coqueto.

—No sean mal pensados, Gack me pidió que lo acompañara para entregar el trabajo de historia —explicó Gumo con seriedad.

—Ahhh... —dijeron todos al unisono.

*Sonó la campana*

—¡Jobas! ya tenemos que ir a clase, vámonos —dijo Luki agarrando sus cosas.

—Oigan ¿las chicas no estaban con ustedes? —preguntó Gackupo extrañado.

—Sí, pero Gumi y Luka se llevaron literalmente a Rin a rastras —dijo un fastidiado Len.

—¿Pero qué hace Len amarrado? —dijo un Gackupo con cara de WTF.

—Bueno, vámonos —dijo Mikuo echó a correr por que savia que si se quedaba mas tiempo allí su amigo rubio le pegaría cuatro gritos para que lo desamarrara.

—¿Y ustedes me piensan dejar aquí? —preguntó Len extrañado y a la vez asustado.

—Sí, porque tenemos otras cosas que hacer, yo como jefe de grupo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas —dijo retirándose Gackupo—. Hasta luego boys.

Gackupo se fue.

—Y yo... quedé con Gumi para ser los primeros en la fila de la cafetería—. Dijo Gumo también yéndose—. Te veo luego Len.

—Qué buenos amigos tengo,creo que lo are yo solo—empezo a retorcerse para poder soltarse—¡lListo! lo hice— empezo a caminar pero algo lo detuvo—pero que cara...

No pudo terminar la oracion porque vio que una que agarraba su ante-brazo.

—¡Len, precioso!,¿me extrañaste verdad?— Ablo una voz algo irritante.

—Ah, hola Miki, ¿que haces aqui—Dijo Len descilucionado porque creyo que era una persona en especial.

—¿Como que,que ago aqui?— Pregunto algo ofendida la peli-roja.

Que por cierto Miki Furukawa era la "novia" de Len o eso creia ella, Ella era una chica que poseia un cabelo rojo-naranjiso,era de una tez palida con ojos azules muy profundos como el oceano era algo plana pero eso no valia de que igual forma era una chica muy linda.

— Si,Miki tu no estuias aqui— Argumento el chico.

—Exacto, yo no ESTUDIABA aqui pero adivina que...¡vine a estudiar aqui para estar serca de ti precioso!— dijo la chica dando saltitos.

—No puedes ser...

—¿No te pone feliz de que venga a estudiar aqui contigo?—Pregunto la peli-roja por la actitud que avia tomado el rubio.

Len se avia quedado Helado como un aisberg.

—¿No dices nada ,precioso?— dijo la chica algo extrañada.

Pero se quedo mas extrañada porque despues de eso Len se echo a trotar hasta perderla de vista.

—Bueno no importa, te vere mas tarde —sin más quedecir, Miki se fue a la oficina del director.

Ya en el salón, en la clase de historia.

—Len, ¿estás bien? te noto decaído... —susurró Rin preocupada.

—S-sí... es sólo que...

En ese preciso instante; la profesora entró junto a una chica peliroja.

—Bueno alumnos, denle la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante, ella es Miki Furukawa.

—¡Mucho gusto! por favor, ¡cuiden de mí!

_¡NO!, ¡DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO! —_pensó.

Len comenzó a darse pellizcos repentinamente.

Miki lo miraba fijamente, confundida.

—Veamos... hmmm... siéntese al lado del señor Kagamine.

_¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! _

_—_¡Hola cariño! —exclamó muy alto.

—Hola... —susurró asustado.

Rin se quedaba pensando...

_¿Quién es esa chica y qué es de Len?_

_*_Más tarde ese día*

Len estaba comiendo en el patio con sus amigos.

—¿Entonces?, ¿me pasas la tarea de biología?

—Claro, pero deja que coma mi banana, Meito —le replicó Len ya harto de la situación. En verdad, no tenía mucha paciencia a Meito que digamos...

—Delicadito me salió el niño —dijo Meito haciendo un puchero.

—¡Lenny!

Ay ay... alerta invasión...

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Luka con arrogancia.

—Oye Len... ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu "amiguita"? —preguntó esta vez Gumo.

—Ahm... sí, ella es Miki Furukawa es m... —no pudo terminar porque la chica lo interrumpió.

—¡Hola, soy su novia! —exclamó la chica con una pose heroíca.

En eso todos los chicos se quedaron con una expresión de sorpresa, pero la que estaba más sorprendida era nuestra querida rubia, que no cabía de la impresión.

—C-con permiso... creo que se me quedó algo en el casillero —sin más que decir, Rin se fue del lugar en donde estaban.

—Ptsss... ptsss... Luka ¿te la creíste? —le susurró Gumi a su amiga.

—Gumi, se nota a lenguas que se conmocionó —le respondió Luka en susurro.

—¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?

—Creo que alguien se nos adelantó —dijo la pelirosa al notar la ausencia de otra cabellera rubia.

—Oigan, ¿acaso Len no estaba con nosotros? —ésta vez habló Gackupo.

—Sí, él estaba aquí, ¿en qué momento se fue? —preguntó Luki extrañado.

Mientras los demás dejaban de hablar del tema, Miki sintió curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba el rubio, qué raro que cuando la rubia se fue, él la siguió.

Miki se fue del salón y fue por los pasillos probando suerte, y cuando fue al segundo piso del edificio se encontró con los dos rubios, la chica parecía que quería llorar, y el chico tenía cara de culpabilidad y suplica; la peliroja se escondió detrás de una planta que había en el pasillo.

*Mientras tanto, los rubios...*

—En serio Len... ¡no puedo creer que desde que llegué aquí me trataras como si fuera tu novia y... y... y... me ilusionas! —la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—¿Q- Qué quieres decir con eso Rin? —Len se estaba dando una idea de lo que quería decir su princesa.

—¡N-Nada!, el punto es que quiero que dejes las cosas claras, que te des tu lugar y yo me dé el mío —sin decir más nada, Rin se quedó mirándolo a los ojos; esperando una respuesta.

—Rin, te contaré lo que ha pasado éstos últimos tres años en tu ausencia, verás... cuando te fuiste, caí en una depresión enorme, creí que no te volvería a ver, por eso fue que me convertí en lo que ahora soy, un "playboy" y eso.. pero, ¿sabes por qué lo hice? —hizo una pausa antes de continuar para que la chica respondiera.

Ella respondió con un simple "¿Por qué?" lo que la hacía ver más tierna y dulce.

—Porque en el momento en el que te vi en ese auto marcharte, me di cuenta de que yo te... —no pudo terminar porque alguien muy importuno los interrumpió.

—Len, mi amor, con que estabas aquí...pero... ¿qué haces con la rubita? —lo último lo dijo con una mezcla entre molestia y sorpresa.

—Miki... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo el rubio molesto porque ella arruinó su momento.

—¿No puedo buscar a "mi novio"? —esa frase le entró a propósito—. ¿Qué haces con ella? dicen que las rubias son las peores zorras que hay.

—Hey, tampoco la insultes así, ella es mi... —la peliroja interrumpió... de nuevo...

—Un momento Len, quiero escuchar lo que ella me quiere decir —Rin se paró firmemente y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—No hay mucho que decir, querida... —Miki peinó su cabello rojo por su mano, haciéndose la interesante.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Rin con una aire de superioridad.

—Ehm... chicas... no creo que deberían...

—¡TÚ TE CALLAS! —gritaron las dos al unisono.

—¡Él es mío! ¿oíste rubita? —le replicó Miki harta.

—¡¿Dónde está el documento que lo prueba?! —Rin no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Él estuvo conmigo más de una vez!

—¡No fuiste la única, casi todo el instituto es suyo entonces!

—¡No!, él es mío y yo soy suya —dijo desesperada la peliroja—. Dime una cosa, Rin... ¿tú estuviste con él?... —no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

—Por suerte no —respondió firme la rubia—. Y espero que eso jamás pase. Si te soy sincera.

Len se entristeció mucho con lo que dijo Rin, tanto así que le molestaba que fuera así, si es así, él sería capaz hasta de cambiar por ella.

—Más te vale, porque no te la voy a poner tan fácil préparate porque te voy a hacer la vida imposible, si te metes en mi camino —no dijo más nada y se retiró del pasillo para volver al salón.

Rin le dio la espalda a Len y cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse y arreglar sus pensamientos.

—Rin...—pronunció el chico—. Perdó...

Ella lo había interrumpido (N.A Yoshi: JODER QUE SE CALLE Y LO ESCUCHE D:)

—No Len, ya basta, ¿sí? estoy harte de todo esto ¿es que note basta que tu noviecita me insultara de esa manera?

—Rin, si me dejaras explicarte tal vez entendieras —el muchacho estaba dolido por todo lo que pasaba, no quería que ella tuviera que tener una idea mala de su persona.

—No Len, te di un mes para eso y no lo aprovechaste.

—¡Por favor, Rin estoy desesperado por que me escuches!

—¡No, déjame en paz! —Rin quería irse, pero Len la acorraló contra uno de los casilleros.

—¿Y... si no lo hago qué pasa? —dijo Len con voz ronca, que hacía verlo sexy.

—Gritaré tan fuerte que te dejaré sordo —dijo intentando safarse de su agarre.

—Hazlo, no me importa, Rinny —el muchacho después de decir eso acercó su oído al rostro dela chica.

—Uuuuuuuuuy... ¡vete al diablo! —dijo todavía en su agarre.

—Creí que ya estaba con él —comentó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Eres un... —no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la campana sonó.

Después de eso, Rin aprovechó que Len estaba distraído por el ruido y se separó bruscamente de él, y se fue caminando rápido hacia su clase sin mirar atrás.

_Empiezo a pensar que esa campana es muy oportuna..._

Len se quedó estático mirando por donde se fue la rubia, bueno, ella quería que cambiara, muy bien, lo hará. Esa era la forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, empezaría por terminar con Miki; no la quería, así que no debía estar con ella, porque la única chica a la que quería en todos los sentidos, era a Rin Kagane.

*Fin del cap 7*

**cathy-chan: hola como esta mi publico?! *aplausos***

**bueno espero que les alla gustado porque a Yoshi-chan y aminos costo toda la tarde fiuu...:( **

**bueno pero ya no importa porque estamos felices de que nos sigan.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A UN GRAN AMIGO "JEANPOLL" ESTO VA PARA TI ,SI QUE ESTAVAS MUY DESCESPERADO PERO YA CUMPLI TU DESEO bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitu lo se despide Cathy-chan**

**Yoshi: Soy un lagarto asesino è_é pd: si en alguna parte se ven raras las palabras, es culpa de Cathy xD intentó escribir pero no pudo JAJA**

**Cathy: OYE ESO NO ES CIERTO! **

**Yoshi: Ahora sí... chauuuu x3**

**PD: Nunca podré volver a sentarme ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8 Partida a la playa

_"Partida a la playa" (_Parte 1)

Sonó la campana en el gran instituto Vocaloid, los chicos del grupo V-2 ya iban retirándose para un merecido fin de semana para descansar.

—¡Sí!, ¡viernes! —exclamó Gumi haciendo una pequeña "Caraba"

—Jaja, Gumi tranquila, oye Luka ¿ya confirmó Meiko que va para la playa con nosotras? —preguntó Rin a la peli-rosa.

—Sí, y ¿si te dieron permiso? —preguntó Luka a su amiga.

—Claro, mamá ya me lo confirmó por teléfono —dijo sonriendo—. Oye Gumi, ¿ya le dijiste a Gumo que te ibas?

—Sí, ya le avisé, pero dijo que me porte bien —dijo extrañada la peli-verde—. En fin éste sábado es para divertirnos.

—¡Ay!, se me olvidó hacer la maleta —recordó la rubia—. Oigan ¿ya la han hecho?

—¡Sí! —contestaron sus amigas al unisono.

—Tranquila Rin, si quieres te acompañamos a tu casa a hacer el bolso —propuso Luka.

—Claro, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —dijo entusiasmada la peli-verde, agarrando las manos de sus amigas echándose a correr.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos, espiaban ciertos chicos, unas cabelleras, rubia, aquamarine, castaño, peli-verde, rosa y morado.

—Jeje... chicas... playa... bikinis... piel... bronceados... mmm... Rin... —dijo de una manera MUY pervertida, Meito. apunto de hacer un charco de baba.

—Habla bien —sermoneó Len mientras lo empujaba, en una de esas, lo empujó tan fuerte que éste cayó en un charco de barro.

—¡Estás celoso! —exclamó sacando la cara del barro.

—Cállate —lo empujó y cayó de nuevo al charco de barro.

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando estupideces, Len se imaginaba a una sensual Rin, con un bikino de dos piezas, saliendo lentamente del agua, mientras el viento suavemente agitaba su cabello. Se metió tanto en su fantasía que comenzó a babear, para disimular, la limpiaba poco a poco.

—Ey... ¡Ey! —Lo llamaba Luki—. Hombre... ¿estás soñando con Rin, Lencito?

—D- ¡Déjame Luki! —ocultó su cara sonrojada en su camisa.

*Mientras tanto en casa de Rin*

—¡Hola mamá! —saludó a su madre corriendo directamente a su alcoba.

—Hola hij... —volteó para saludarla y la chica no estaba.

La chica subió rápidamente a su cuarto, tomó un bolso y metió, bloqueador, toalla, sandalias, una muda de ropa y aprovechó para ponerse el traje de baño.

Un bikini de dos piezas, de color naranja y púrpura, una rara combinación, pero a ella le quedaba muy lindo, hacía resaltar muy bien sus atributos.

—¡Te quedó perfecto! —Gumi, Luka y Meiko habían entrado en silencio.

—¡Gumi, Luka, Meiko! ¡¿c- cuándo entraron?!

—Hace 5 minutos, y nunca te percataste de nuestra presencia —dijo Luka cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, yo bajaré, las espero en el auto —dijo Meiko saliendo del cuarto.

—¡Ok! —dijeron al unisono todas y ella salió del cuarto finalmente.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo las chicas bajaron y se montaron en el auto rojo de Meiko.

—Wow Meiko-san, no tenía idea de que tu auto fuera tan lindo —alagó Rin.

—Gracias Rin, pero déjate de formalidades, somos amigas, así que déjate del "San" —dijo y le sonrió.

—Oh bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde —continuó la rubia.

—¡A toda velocidad! —exclamó Gumi desde el asiento de atrás.

—Gumi, no puedes durar 5 minutos sin gritar —dijo ya con su poca paciencia al límite una Luka irritada de la forma tan infantil de su amiga.

—Perdón, Luka, no lo vuelvo a hacer —se disculpó como niña de 5 años regañada por sus superiores esto la hacía ver tierna, pero es más molesta que el carrizo.

En eso suena un celular que al parecer era de Meiko.

—Diga —habló la castaña.

—Ehm.. hola linda... ¿Qué haces? —la interrogó una voz muy familiar para la castaña.

—Oh Kaito, nada ¿por qué? sólo voy a la playa con las chicas un fin de semana.

—¡Ahhh! vale, diviért... un momento... ¡¿un fin de semana completo?! —dijo exasperado el peli-azul desde el otro de la línea.

—¡Bakaito, no me grites sabes perfectamente que grito más fuerte que tú!

—Sí, está bien —dijo ya cansado de la discusión.

—Bueno, pórtate bien mientras no estoy ¿Vale?

—¿Puedo ir? —dijo como niño pequeño.

—Ehm... no cariño... es fin de semana de chicas, así que... ¡Nos vemos! —la castaña colgó el teléfono dejando a un peli-azul muy triste.

—No pienso dejar... —apretó su celular fuertemente—. ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR A MI NOVIA SOLA UN FIN DE SEMANA ENTERO!

Kaito caminó con paso veloz hacia su auto, lo encendió y se dirigió hasta el instituto de las otras chicas.

Se bajó del auto y de una vez vio a los chicos caminando por el campus.

—¡Hey, hey, HEY!

Los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está? —Kaito tomó a Meito del cuello—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HERMANA?!

—Ah... ah... e-e... en la playa... —confesó Meito asustado.

—Tokio Beach —dijo Luki relajado.

—¡A la playa! —gritó Kaito mientras lo perseguían, Meito, Gack, Gumo, Len, Mikuo y Luki.

Seguido, se montaron en el auto turquesa del peli-azul y fueron al debido destino.

*Mientras tanto*

—¿Cuánto falta? —Gumi se estaba impacientando.

—Unos minutos, Gumi —le respondió Luka seriamente.

—Entonces... ¿ningún chico vendrá? —interrogó Rin.

—Así es —respondió Meiko—. Cualquier cosa, dices que es un fin de semana para chicas ¡Pero! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que vamos a Tokio Beach!

—¡Entendido! —exclamó Rin riendo.

_Uf... menos mal que no vienen chicos... no me gustaría que me vieran en traje de baño —pensaba la rubia sonrojada._

—¿Ya llegamos? —Gumi seguía fastidiando._  
><em>

—No Gumi, te acabo de decir que aún falta.

—Meiko, ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? —preguntó Rin nuevamente.

—En una carpa.

—Oh...

—¿Ya llegamos?

—¡GUMI! —gritó Luka finalmente harta.

*Mieeeeentras tanto*

—No sé como demonios hicimos para entrar todos en este auto tan pequeño, pero lo hicimos —comentó Gumo.

—¡ME HICIERON SENTARME EN LAS PIERNAS DE GACKUPO! —se quejó Meito.

—Sí, y como pesas... —agregó un incómodo Gackupo.

—Sonrían —Len les tomó una foto.

—D- ¡DAME ESO! —Meito comenzó a pelear con Len.

—¡AAAAH, MALDITO! —le siguió la corriente Len.

—No peleen... que no peleen, coño, no peleen, ¡NO PELEEN! —Kaito soltó el volante y se fue a la parte trasera a parar la pelea de gatas que se armó en la parte de atrás.

—¡Heeeeeeey! —Luki, que estaba al lado de Kaito en una cuestión de reflejos, tomó el volante.

Los chicos seguían peleando, eso incluía a Kaito, que se había unido.

Gumo y Mikuo intercambiaron miradas, estaban muy confundidos.

*En el auto de Meiko*

—Hemos llegado... —dijo Meiko poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Gumi saliendo del auto, caminando hacia la playa mientras se quitaba las sandaliasm pateó la arena, y se lanzó al agua sin quitarse la ropa.

—¡Gumi! ¡Gumi, debes ponerte el traje de baño!

Al fin... la playa... —Rin suspiró alegre, mientras respiraba la fresca brisa playera.

—¿Qué esperamos? —Meiko sonrió mientras se quitaba su camiseta, mostrando su hermoso traje de baño que tenía abajo.

—Ah... ¿nos cambiamos aquí? —preguntó Rin.

—¡Claro! —Meiko ya había terminado de cambiarse.

—Bueno... —la rubia empezó a quitarse los shorts y luego la camiseta.

—¡Wow! Rin, te ves...

Era un traje de baño realmente bonito, hacía resaltar perfectamente su cuerpo.

—Jeje... no es la gran cosa...

—No me había dado cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo tan fornido —contestó inocentemente Gumi, lo que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara...

—¡Gumi! No me digas que ahora te gustan las... —comentó Luka divertida con la idea.

—¡Claro que no, a mí me gusta MI Gumo! —dijo algo ofendida la peli-verde.

—Ok... Ok... basta de discusiones y de comentarios sobre lo bonito del cuerpo de Rin y ayúdenme con las cosas —dijo Meiko abriendo el maletero del coche.

—Ven Meiko, te ayudo —se ofreció Luka.

—Gracias —contestó simplemente la castaña.

—Hey... ¿No les parece que la playa está un poco vacía?

—Tranquila, como en 3...2...1... y...

Y como por arte de magia lo que dijo Meiko se hizo realidad, empezaron a venir carros en grupos y estacionaron en el lugar.

—Wow... ¿Eres adivina o qué? —dijo Luka muy impresionada.

—No, pero si conoces la zona y has venido para acá siempre, creo que tendrías un poco de experiencia ¿No lo crees? —comentó una intelectual Meiko.

**—**Bueno... ¿Gumi, vamos a la orilla te parece? —sugirió Rin a su amiga.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con su usual tono.

—Claro, vayan, nosotras las alcanzare... un momento... ¡¿ESE NO ES EL AUTO DE KAITO?! —lo último lo dijo enfurecida la castaña—. ¡Le dije que quería un fin de semana con mis amigas y viene a espiarme, le voy a dar su merecido a ese mequetrefe azul! —antes de dar el tercer paso, Luka la detuvo.

—Espera... esto podría ser divertido... ¿Sabes por qué?, mira, no está solo —comentó Luka con su serenidad de siempre y con algo de diversión en su rostro.

—Sí, al parecer también están; Luki, Gackupo, Gumo, Meito, Len, Mikuo y obvio, Kaito —dijo una sorprendida Gumi.

—¿También el idiota de mi hermano? —Meiko ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

—Así que están aquí eh... —Ri pensó en algo para vengarse por espiarla a ellas y a sus amigas—. ¡Ya sé! Podemos hacer que se descubran ellos mismos—dedujo la rubia.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué es lo que a los chicos les gusta de nosotras? —preguntó Gumi.

—Fácil, con decirte que son pervertidos, ya te lo digo todo —contestó Luka.

—¿Entonces lo que debemos hacer es que tengan un sangrado nasal porque nos verán en traje de baño? —preguntó Meiko fuera de onda.

—Exacto —Dijo simplemente Rin.

—Entonces, éste es el plan... —dijo Gumi, seguido, las chicas hicieron un círculo y lo planearon todo.

Los chicos se estaban preparando. Si estarían en la playa con las chicas, más les valía mostrar músculos.

—Mira esto —Meito presumía sus músculos imaginarios.

—No veo más que flacidez, estás gordo —le dijo Len.

—¡Gordo tú!

—Si yo soy gordo entonces, tú eres obeso.

—¡NO SOY GORDO NI OBESO!

En ese instante los dos comenzaron a pelearse como niños de preescolar.

—¡Paren de pelear! ¡HE DICHO QUE PAREN DE PELEAR! —Kaito tuvo que meterse de nuevo.

Las chicas los miraban con cara de WTF.

Los chicos pararon de pelear, se quedaron viéndolas por un largo rato y se percataron de su error.

—E-Ehm... Hola chicas —dijo Meito con una voz "varonil"

—Hola Meito —dijo Meiko a su hermano menor muy "relajada"

Len se quedó estático, mirando fijamente a Rin, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Eh... Ehm...

Rin se escondió detrás de Luka.

—Tranquila, tú sólo sigue el plan —le susurró Meiko a la rubia.

Meiko puso una toalla sobre la arena y se recostó en ella.

—Cariño, ¿crees que puedas ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?

—C-Claro... —tartamudeó el chico.

La chica se puso boca abajo y se quitó la parte superior del traje de baño.

—Adelante —dijo con una voz seductora.

—A... Ah... —el chico se había sonrojado al máximo posible, se había puesto azul de lo rojo que estaba.

Incluso podía ver parte de sus pechos.

*Rin por otro lado...*

Se metió a una de las duchas que había en la playa y comenzó a hacer poses como de comercial de televisión.

Len estaba que hacía un lago de baba.

Por fin, al salir de la ducha.

—¡Ehh! Lo hiciste muy bien —le susurró Luka a Rin.

—Oh rayos, debimos darle a Rin lo del bloqueador solar —Meiko ya se había colocado la parte de arriba del bikini, y su acción había dado frutos, Kaito estaba tumbado en el suelo con un sangrado nasal.

—¡Resista Kaito-sensei! —exclamó Meito haciendo el papel de médico.

—Pechos... bloquador... Meiko... —dijo apenas el pobre peli-azul alucinando con la gloria de su novia.

—Oye, cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que es mi hermana —dijo Meito ya con sus celos de hermanito.

Mientras tanto con Rin, Meiko y Luka.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo hacer? —dijo un Rin confundida.

—¿No estabas actuando en la ducha hace un momento? —preguntó impresionada la peli-rosa.

—No, sólo quería refrescarme antes de entrar al agua para que no me diera tanto frío —explicó Rin.

—Wow... pero te veías muy provocativa —confesó Meiko.

—¿Pero esa no era la idea? —preguntó Rin irónica.

—Claro, pero no esperábamos que lo hicieras tan bien —dijo sorprendida Meiko.

—Pero si no estaba fingiendo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

*Por otro lado...*

—Len... Len... ¡Len!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres Luki?

—Hermano, sólo quería saber si ibas a jugar Boleibol. —dijo el peli-rosa mostrándole la pelota.

—No, yo necesito hablar con Rin —dijo serio a aclaración—. Necesito aclararle lo de Miki, no quiero que tenga un mal concepto de mí.

—Ok... pero si la lastimas no dudaré en romperte la cara.

—Créeme que lo último que jamás haría sería eso.

—Eso espero, bueno, suerte Bro... —dijo simplemente para luego irse.

*Con las chicas*

—Bueno... y eso es lo que tienes que hacer para que también tenga un sangrado nasal igual que mi BaKaito —terminó de explicar la castaña.

—Rin, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —solicitó el rubio que tenía un leve deje de culpabilidad en su rsotro.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, ¿Éste no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarla? Rin trataba de buscar su lado frío e indiferente con él, pero después de ver esos esos que la enamoran, esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera y unos... ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! ella no podía caer en su trampa de nuevo, pero vamos a ver hasta donde llegan sus inútiles esfuerzos.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó de una manera muy fría la rubia.

—Algo así, por mi estupidez perdí a alguien muy especial para mí, a alguien que desde volvió me doy cuenta de que es el centro de mi mundo, y que por ella soy capaz de cambiar —dijo refiriéndose a ella con total sinceridad, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

—¿Quién? ¿Miki? —ella se hacía la desentendida a propósito para que el chico se cansara y la dejara en paz.

Él sabía ese truco, por algo fue su mejor amigo de la infancia. No porque se haya separado de ella cierto tiempo, no significaba que había olvidado todo de ella, aún recordaba su carácter fuerte, testaruda, y un tanto inocente, sí, eso y mucho más, la gente común vería esas cualidades, todas las verían como defectos, pero para él; eso hacía que se viera aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Rin, no te servirá de nada tratar de sacudirme o de hacerme enojar —dijo ya enojado el rubio de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero la parte pervertida se activó, y tuvo un plan, claro, ¿cómo no tener uno? estaban a unos pasos del mar, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Estaban rodeados de palmeras, eso hacía un entorno más intímo y para desgracia de ella, estaban muy alejados de sus amigos que como ya sabrán, estaban haciendo ya la fogata.

Y para colmo... ¡Los dos semi-desnudos!

—Mmm... Rin, me he dado cuenta de que con ese bikini te ves... más tentadora de lo que ya eres —comenzó a acercarse hacia ella lentamente, disfrutando de la vista, evía como ella se empezaba a sonrojarse y ponerse una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

¡Qué tonta! Eso hacía que se vieran más sus pechos.

—Wow... Rin, yo te recordaba mucho más plana, pero hasta te puedo decir que las tienes casi del mismo tamaño de Meiko —eso si lo había dicho con total sinceridad, pervertido, pero sincero.

—¡L-Len! Deja de ser tan pervertido... y-y... deja de mirar ahí... —bingo, logró lo que quería... ponerla nerviosa.

Eso tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Acaso... ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó con falsa inocencia pero con perversión.

—N-No... No estoy nerviosa, déjame en paz, los chicos nos están esperando —dijo para luego tratar de irse lo más rápido posible, pero él la agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—S-Sueltame... —dijo la rubia ruborizada.

—No quiero, princesa, ¿Sabes porqué? Porque éste caballero quiere una recompensa por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

—¡Qué recompensa ni que ocho cuartos! —dijo tratando de safarse.

Grave error, al tratar de safarse, Len intensificó más su agarre, agarrándola por la cintura, pegándola a una de las palmeras.

—Bien, si no me quieres dar nada, entonces yo buscaré por mi cuenta.

El rubio empezó a acercársele peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, claro, Len era Len así que agarró la pierna de Rin y subió su mano hasta su cintura.

Y hasta que por fin sucedió lo que más esperaban sus corazones, un simple beso lento y delicado que con el tiempo se tornó más apasionado.

El muchacho lamió el labio inferior de la rubia pidiéndole acceso a su boca, a lo que la chica no aceptó, muy bien, no aceptaba de la manera dulce entonces sería de la forma picante.

El chico mordió su labio inferior, lo cual ahora Rin se sorprendió por tal acto abriendo su boca.

¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Exploró su deliciosa cabidad bucal extaciado, por lo bien que se sentía, pero como antes dije, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Chicos qué pasa por qué no reg...? —preguntó un inocente Gackupo buscándolos.

Los dos rubios se separaron al escuchar su voz.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Gackupo no se sorprendió por tal acto él sabía que tarde o tamprano esto iba a pasa.

—No, no Gack, no lo haces, yo mejor me voy con las chicas, me están esperando.

—Yo debería irme también —comentó el rubio siguiéndola.

—No, tú no te irás jovencito ¿Qué tratabas de hacer, he? —Gackupo habló tal cual como un padre preguntándole a su hijo, qué travesura había hecho esta vez, y sí que la había hecho.

*Fin del capítulo 8 parte 1*

Yoshi: Lamentamos mucho la demora, fuuuu, por fin terminamos.

Cathy-chan: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Yoshi: Bueno, éste capítulo lo dividiremos en 3 ._. no sé si ya lo dije, pero bueno...

Cathy: ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! y se quen nos an pedido lemmon, pero por ahora solo podremos unos roces.

Yoshi: Cathy es la pervertida :3

Cathy: ¡Oye!

Yoshi: Lol C: bueno, esperen lo mejor para el próximo capítulo, jamás nos rendiremos.

Cathy: ¡Al infinito y más allá!

Yoshi: ¡Chau! C:


	9. Chapter 9 De acampada a la playa

_"De acampada a la playa"_

—No, tú no te vas jovencito, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer he?

—Déjame en paz Gack, eso no es asunto tuyo.

El rubio simplemente se fue caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

—Hmmm... —Gackupo se quedó pensando.

El susodicho caminó hacia donde estaba su novia y desprevenidamente la tomó del brazo.

—Ga... ¿Gackupo?

—Tengo que hablarte de algo...

En ese momento Len pasó y los miró de reojo.

—¡¿Qué es?! ¡Dilo de una buena vez! —Luka se había sobresaltado tanto que gritó.

—Es... Estoy embarazado —dijo Gackupo, deseando que Len se fuera.

—¿Q... Qué? —Luka no se lo creía, y tampoco entendía qué trataba de hacer Gackupo, pero al ver la cara de susto y suplica de su novio decidió seguirle la corriente—. ¡¿Estás embarazado?! ¡¿Cuándo rayos pensabas decirme?!

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora!

—¡A mí no me vengas con esas! —en un instanto, Luka jaló a Gackupo del cabello.

—¡NO ME MALTRATES! —se safó del agarre—. Nunca me das cariño.

—¿Cómo que nunca te doy cariño?

—Así mismo es... siempre llegas borracha a casa, y ni siquiera me tocas...—dijo Gackupo entristecido.

—Oh amor... cuanto lo sient... espera... ¿Dónde está Len?

Len se habia ido desde que Gackupo había "Confesado su Embarazo" el pobre sentía que estaba en un grupo de anormales, y que de todos ellos, él y Rin eran los menos anormales.

—Ahora sí, Gackupo, cuenta.

—Vi a Rin y Len besándose.

—Ajá... ¿Y?

—Eso.

—¿Sólo eso? Por favor... ¿Cómo fue el beso?

—Bueno, bastante apasionado, incluso Len le mordió el labio a Rin.

—¡VAYA!

—Sí, déjame mostrarte.

Gackupo apróvecho el momento para besar a su novia casi de la misma manera en que Len lo hizo.

Para su suerte, Luki y Meito iban pasando por ahí, y los vieron.

—¡AAAAHHH! ¡Ese pervertido le está comiendo los labios a mi hermana!

Luki los separó.

—¡Ay, maldito! —lo maldijo Gackupo.

—Hey Gack, tampoco te pases.

—¡Sí, hazle caso a Luka! —"ordenó" Luki.

—Vale, lo siento —dijo Gackupo.

*Mientras tanto, con Rin, Meiko y Gumi...*

—¡Aaaah, Meiko! —gritó cierta chica rubia alterada por "Algo"

Rin ya había llegado al lugar en donde estaba la castaña, la había halado del brazo junto con Gumi.

—¡Chicas, no saben lo que me ha pasado! —comentó la rubia algo agitada.

—¡Rin, linda! ¿Qué te pasó, viste un cangrejo! ¿Te pellizcó el dedo? —preguntó Meiko de la misma forma que la rubia salvo que ella usaba un tono maternal.

—Rin, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gumi preocupada por su amiga.

—No —la rubia parecía que había visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué te pasó entonces? —la castaña estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Len... el labio... mordió... beso... —las dos muchachas no entendieron lo que quiso decir la rubia.

—¡¿Qué pasó con el idiota de Len?! —ésta vez levantó la voz la peli-verde.

—Me besó —confesó la rubia empezando a sonrojarse.

—Ahora sí, me va a escuchar —comentó Meiko empezando a irse.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Si te lo estoy contando es por algo! Esperaba a que me aconsejaras... ¿Qué debo hacer? —dijo la rubia a su amiga.

—Rin... no te debes confiar de él —habló Gumi—. ¿Sabes?... haces mucho tiempo... yo me había enamorado de él, él por otro lado me ilusionó y pues... yo lo quería... y para demostrárselo... le di... bueno... él y yo...

—¿Gumi, qué pasó? —preguntó la rubia de una manera inocente.

—Me acosté con él...

Las chicas se quedaron en shock al oír aquella confesión de la peli-verde, ni la propia Luka, que era su amiga desde el 1er año de bachillerato lo sabía...

—Pero... Gumi... ¿Entonces, también estuviste con él? —preguntó Rin aún sin poder creerlo—. Gumi... ¿Por qué?

—¡Eso fue antes de que conociera a Gumo!, después de que Len me botara como un trapo sucio quedé muy triste y deprimida. Poco después Gumo llegó al instituto y nos conocimos... En ese instante en el que nos miramos por primera vez, nos enamoramos... puede que suene surrealista o tonto, pero él sanó la herida sangrante que había en mi corazón. Y... por eso lo quiero... —confesó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí, y sonreía a sus amigas con el ánimo que la identificaba.

—Oh... ya entiendo... perdona, Gumi —se disculpó Rin, conmovida, alegre y triste por la historia de su amiga.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Gumi.

—Porque por un momento pensé que estuviste con él sólo por diversión, como esas chicas... Neru y Teto, ellas sabían que no era amor, sino diversión. Creí que también que lo hiciste, pero me doy cuenta de que tú si estabas enamorada de él, y no fue tu culpa lo que pasó... de todos modos, eso es del pasado... pero... ahora me das más razones para estar lejos de Len... —sentenció la rubia poniéndose seria por lo último.

—Tranquila, ya no importa, tengo a mi Gumo conmigo, eso es lo que importa —dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

—Rin, ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de él? ¿Qué acaso no eran los mejores amigos de la infancia? —ésta vez habló Meiko confundida.

—Sí, pero él cambió mucho, por lo que veo, éste Len no es mi amigo sensible, caballeroso, divertido, tierno, tímido, ni respetuoso, como antes lo era. Extraño demasiado al Len dulce, ese Len que siempre me preguntaba si podía sentarse a mi lado. Ese Len al que muchas veces le rompí el corazón cuando salí con otros chicos y me veía con ellos, siempre me daba cuenta, y se me rompía el corazón lastimarlo así, y más cuando supe que él me gustaba. Y éste Len, está lleno de sonrisas falsas, el que yo recuerdo siempre daba sonrisas que emanaban calidez —comentó una nostalgica, triste y risueña Rin.

Creo que se descubrió a si solita, porque al decir eso, Gumi y Meiko se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Rin. Ella... ella estaba...

—Rin, ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Len? —preguntó Gumi pícara con la idea.

—¡¿Q-Q-Que... De qué estás hablando, Gumi?! —tartamudeó sonrojada la rubia, parecía una cereza de lo roja que estaba nuestra querida Rinny.

—No te hagas la tonta... te acabamos de pillar, Rin, por favor ¡Cuéntanos! —suplicó la castaña—. Te prometemos que no diremos nada.

—Bueno... desde... desde que tengo memoria es así —confesó con un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas, que se tornaban de color púrpura de la vergüenza.

Las chicas soltaron un grito de la emoción.

—Wow... eso es tan lindo... Rinny —dijo la peli-verde haciéndole ojitos.

—Sí... pero me temo, que no es correspondido —suspiró y bajó la vista, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro que estaba pálido.

—¡¿Rin, quieres jugar con nosotros?! —gritó Gumo desde lejos.

—Ehm... ¡Claaaro! —gritó Rin asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Anda ve a divertirte. Ya nosotras vamos a recoger las cosas para irnos —dijo la castaña y tomó una caba.

—¿Que acaso no nos íbamos a quedar un fin de semana? —preguntó Gumi extrañada.

—Gumi, era un fin de semana para "CHICAS" no para "CHICAS" y "CHICOS" —explicó Meiko a lo que Gumi se puso algo triste.

En serio quería pasar tiempo con sus amigas y su novio, pero sus tontos amigos vinieron a interrumpirlas.

—Ok. Te ayudo...

*Mientras tanto*

Atrás de la roca en la que estaban, se encontraban Gackupo y Luka que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

—¡Lo sabía, tanto él como ella se gustan! —gritó Gackupo victorioso.

—Sí. Pero Rin cree que él sólo trata de jugar con ella —habló Luka seria.

—Y lo peor... que él si la quiere, y mucho... —terminó el relato el peli-violeta—. Entonces... ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Debemos hacer que abran los ojos —sentenció Luka haciendo una pose heroíca que hacía que sus largos cabellos rosas se movieran con el viento del atardecer.

—¿Sabes...? Te ves sexy... —comentó Gack con una cara pervertida.

—¡C-Cierra la boca! —replicó sonrojada hasta las orejas la pobre chica.

—Al bebé y a mí nos gusta —siguió bromeando con el tema el peli-violeta.

—Si al bebé le gust... un momento... ¡¿Dices que si estás embarazado?! Deja de bromear Gackupo... —dijo ya harta la peli-rosa—. Sólo las mujeres pueden embarazarse —terminó diciendo la conclusión.

—¿Quién dijo que yo era hombre? —ésta vez, Gackupo habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A-Ay... —balbuceó temerosa.

*En la cancha de voleibol*

—¡Bolea la pelota! —gritó Meito que era capitán del equipo contrario.

—¡Toma eso, sí, ganamos! — gritó ésta vez Len que era del equipo contrario.

Los chicos estaban jugando Voleibol, Rin, Len, y Mikuo hacían un equipo mientras que Luki, Meito y Gumo hacían el equipo contrario, el cual le estaba ganando al de Meito.

—¡No, exijo la revancha! —ordenó Meito que estaba destrozado por las 5 partidas seguidas que le habían ganado.

*Mientras tanto con Kaito*

Un muchacho de pelo azul estaba durmiendo plácidamente a la orilla del mar mientras con los últimos rayos de sol tocaban el cielo.

—Mmm... ¿Qué pasó...? ¿Me quedé dormido? —preguntó para sí mismo el peli-azul—. ¿Que huele a carne quemada?

Después de que el chico tuvo el encuentro con su novia la mañana de ese día Kaito se había desmayado.

*FLASHBACK*

—Cariño, ¿Crees que puedas echarme bloqueador solar en la espalda?

—C-c...Claro.

La chica se recostó boca abajo y se quito la parte de arriba del traje de baño.

*FinFflashback*

Ustedes saben que pasó después, mis queridos lectores, Kaito entra en "coma" por las maravillas de Meiko. En ese instante Kaito se dio cuenta de que lo que olía a quemado... ¡Era él!

—¡Oh, auxilio, me quemo, me quemo! —gritó desesperado entrando al agua.

—¡Bakaito! ¿Qué te pasó en la piel?— preguntó Meiko preocupada (pero divertida) por su novio.

—Me quemé... —dijo como si lo estuvieran acusando de algo que no había hecho, se levantó del agua.

—Todo tu cuerpo esta totalmente rojo pero la parte de tus ojos no, seguro que te dejaste los lentes de sol puestos ¡Jajajajajaja! —dijo burlándose y hacía que el peli-azul se sonrojara de vergüenza.

—Bueno, ya basta, me quiero ir a mi casita donde pueda estar en paz —dijo Kaito haciendo un drama mientras miraba al suelo.

—¡En vez de perseguirme tú y los chicos a mí y a los demás, pudiste haberte ahorrado las molestias! ¿Por qué no pasaste el resto del viernes en tu casa comiendo un kilo de helado como lo haces siempre? —finalizó la castaña realmente molesta, se daba la libertad de seguirla y molestarla junto con su guardería y luego se queja de eso ¡Ja! de verdad que era un idiota

—...

Por supuesto... el peli-azul no respondió nada. Ella siempre tenía la razón, siempre la tenía. Ella siempre trataba de sacarle los trapos sucios con su lógica, aunque no lo crean; era una de las cosas por la cual se había enamorado de ella.

—Perdón... —se disculpó la castaña—. Sé que me quieres, y que tratas de estar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo —la castaña de verdad estaba arrepentida por haberle dicho todas esas cosas.

—No, perdóname tú, no debí invadir tu espacio... —ambos se miraron y sonrieron, se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso que no duró mucho, pero terminó con el pacto de disculpa entre los dos.

—Vamos, hay que irnos, terminemos de recoger las cosas.

*Mientras tanto con los demás*

Todos ya estaban listos para irse. Los únicos que faltaban eran Meiko y Kaito.

—Hasta que por fin llegan —comentó el hermano de la castaña.

—Tengo sueño... —musitó Gumi siendo cargada por Gumo.

—Bueno, tranquilos ¿Ya arreglaron todo? —preguntó Meito.

—¡Sí! —todos respondieron al unisono.

—Bueno, suban —sin más que decir todos se subieron como vinieron, los chicos en el auto de Kaito, y las chicas en el de Meito.

Pero algo pasó entre los dos autos...

El auto de Meiko en esos días tenía fallas, ella creyó que lo había solucionado; pues lo había mandado al taller... pero no era así. Por otro lado el auto de Kaito se había quedado sin

*En el auto de los chicos*

—¡Viejo! ¡¿Por qué no llenaste el tanque?! —preguntó exaltado Luki que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! —preguntó indignado Mikuo—. ¿Nos quedaremos varados aquí?

—¡Wiii! ¿Acamparemos en la playa? ¿Podemos, podemos, podemoooos? —ésta vez habló Meito con una suplica muy infantil.

—¡No, no nos quedaremos varados! —habló el dueño del auto ya harto de que unos "niños" le regañasen—. Sólo tengo que llamar una grúa y listo.

Tomó su celular para marcar el número, pero antes de eso... vio que no tenía batería, vaya suerte...

—¡¿Tampoco tienes para cargar tu teléfono?! —gritó ésta vez Gackupo.

—Cálmate Gack, esto no es bueno para el bebé... —habló Gumo en forma de broma, para así "tranquilizar" a su amigo.

—Ya dejen eso de que Gackupo está embarazado, eso es una broma de mal gusto. Tan sólo de imaginarlo me dan escalofríos... —habló un Len de mal humor.

—¡Sí...! Un momento... ¡¿Gackupo está embarazado?! ¡Felicidades amigo! veo que Luka y tú no perdieron el tiempo... —dijo el tonto Kaito que se creyó todo el cuento.

—¡NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADO! —gritaron todos al unísono.

*En el auto de las chicas*

—Parece que los chicos tienen problemas —comentó Rin desde la ventana del copiloto.

—No son los únicos —comentó Luka fastidiada y algo molesta.

—¡Me quiero ir, tengo sueño! —se quejó Gumi en voz alta y somnolienta sin que nada le importara.

—¡Chicas, enciendan el motor! —gritó Meiko.

Meiko estaba en la parte de adelante revisando el capó del automóvil.

—¡Listo! —soltó la rubia,

Pero nada funcionaba...

—Bien, creo que la idea que tuvimos al principio se tendrá que hacer —sentenció la castaña yendo hacia la cajuela de la parte de atrás.

Meiko comenzó a sacar las carpas, los bolsos y las demás cosas para sobrevivir allí esa noche de acampada en la playa.

Los demás empezaron a bajar del auto para ayudar a su amiga, ya a esa hora el sol se había ido. Las estrellas del anochecer subieron más volviéndose más brillantes; los colores anaranjados del cielo se volvieron azul oscuro y hermoso. La luna llena parecía estar tocando el agua, era todo un espectáculo para cualquier pareja soñadora.

—Ésta noche las estrellas están en todo su esplendor ¿No les parece? —opinó Rin.

—¡Sí, es muy bonito! —habló Gumi empezando a montar su tienda.

—Gumi... ¿No estabas muriendo del sueño? —preguntó Meiko.

—¿Y perderme éste espectáculo? ¡Jamás!

—Ok... ya tenemos las carpas listas... ahora, ¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos? —preguntó ésta vez Luka—. Somos 4, y cuatro carpas... apuesto a que ninguno de los idiotas que están allá trajo una, así que propongo que tomemos dos y ellos dos igual...

—Muy bien, pero te recuerdo Luka, que ellos son 7 —habló Meiko.

—Sí, pero que dos duerman en el auto de Kaito, ¿No te parece? —defendió su argumento la peli-rosa.

—Mm... me parece bien, pero si nosotras vamos a dormir con alguna, ¿Cómo nos organizaremos? —cuestionó la castaña.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si yo con Luka y tú con Gumi? —propuso Rin, metiéndose en la conversación—. Claro, si no les gusta la idea pueden...

—¡No, Rin, claro que es buena idea! —dijo Gumi por la idea de su amiga—. Pero, ¿Los chicos estarán de acuerdo?

—Deben de estarlo, les daremos donde dormir —finalizó la rubia.

*Mientras tanto con los chicos*

Todos veían a las chicas, hablaban dentro del auto de Kaito.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esas 4? —habló Gumo como tipo Sherlock Holmes tratando de resolver el misterio.

—Oigan, vienen para acá —avisó Mikuo.

—Chicos, les prestaremos dos carpas para que acampen con nosotras —dijo Luka.

Los chicos se miraron entre todos por unos segundos para cambiarse unas cuántas miradas pervertidas.

—¿Dormiremos en pareja? —preguntó un morboso Gackupo.

—¡Chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos! ¡Pervertidos! —gritaron las chicas al unísono.

Los chicos tenían cara de decepción, sus mentes pervertidas pensaron otra cosa.

—Y, ¿Cómo nos organizaremos? —preguntó ésta vez Luki.

—Yo diré como, mi querido amigo —habló Len para después fijar su vista a la hermosa rubia que estaba al frente—. Gackupo y Luka, Gumo y Gumi, yo con Rin, Kaito y Meiko, Luki con Meito y con Mikuo, en otra.

—¿Por qué yo con Meito y Luki? —preguntó incrédulo Mikuo—. No soy gay...

—¿Quién dijo que eras gay? —preguntó el rubio.

—No, sólo digo, porque después me van a molestar porque dormí con dos hombres —a tal comentario todos rieron a carcajadas por lo que el aquamarine dijo, y a la vez éste se sonrrojó.

—No mis queridos chicos, nosotras ya organizamos todo —habló una maliciosa Rin.

—Exacto, esto será así: Rin con Luka, yo con Meito en otra tienda, en la tercera tienda estarán dos y en la cuarta también, los otros restantes dormirán en el auto de Kaito.

Y así fue, cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo de quien iba con quien; planearon hacer una fogata y hablar entre amigos bajo las estrellas, a la orilla del mar. Después de una hora todos se fueron a dormir.

Todos... excepto una rubia que se quedó contemplando las olas en la oscuridad.

—No sé si podré seguir con lo que siento en mi corazón, es muy fuerte —dijo hablando sola, mirando al mar, sola... eso creía ella...

Detrás de una palmera estaba cierto rubio que la estaba observando y escuchándola.

—Sino puedes con él... únetele, yo haré lo mismo —sin más que decir el rubio se fue a dormir.

Rin, un rato después hizo lo mismo. Tal vez mañana podría relajarse... y pueda olvidar sus problemas.

*FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8 (Parte 2)*

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!<strong>

**Sé que quieren matarme, lo sé xD lo lamento, tuve muchos problemas... mi mamá... mi totuguita murió... algunas de mis amigas...**

**¡Pero todo eso está atrás! Espero y hayan disfrutado éste capítulo.**

**Bueno les habla Joshi-chan, informando que el 27 de marzo fue mi cumpleaños .w. y pos... quería que ustedes lo supieran. Pues**

**son importantes para mí.**

**En fin... ahora Cathy-chan es HikaRinny x3 es un cambio de nick imprevisto ._. pero lindo x3 me gusta.**

**¡Saludos a todos, buenas noches!**


	10. Chapter 10 En busca de Meito

**¡Chicas! ¡Como los extrañamos! D: ¡y también extraño a Hika, hemos estado separadas debido a las vacaciones! Aún así, espero y ella la esté pasando bien xD pues yo también ene**

**Bueno, no le he hecho y debo hacerlo, nuestros hermosos lectores merecen también un agradecimiento:**

**Holly Kagamine: ¡Gracias por leer! *3* fuiste nuestro primer comentario, qué emoción D:**

**Xiaomei: Otro de los primeros comentarios, fue tan inspirados leer eso, que nos motivó a seguir, muchas gracias c:**

**Campiz Michaela: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sonrojé ./. okno, es que me gustó porque sacaste a relucir lo bueno del fic c: ¡gracias!**

**Catita-Edwin: Muchas gracias C: me halagaste en cuanto a cómo escribo nwn y sí, mientras más avance, MEJOR y más TENSO se pondrá e-e muajaja (Yuki ya sabe qué pasará más adelante, pero no dirá nada para que Hika no se enoje) gracias por tu hermoso abrazo de panda ;w;**

**Paulanic: ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios! eres una de las que más nos alienta a seguir ;O; linda, gracias por seguir leyendo c:**

**Dianis mar: Jojojo... ¿Así que un lemon? mm... nunca hemos hecho nada como eso, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Lo vamos a intentar! por nuestras queridas y hermosas lectoras/es ya avisaremos si habrá c: pd: gracias por tus comentarios n.n**

**Cristal12997: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, nos alientas muchito! ;n; Cathy te ama ._. de eso estoy segura, siempre habla de ti... :celos: lol, gracias por apoyarnos Cristal, y sí, odio la pareja de Len x Miku, Puaj :c**

**Cris-chan12: Asadfghj ¿Ya te lo he dicho, no? ¡me encantan tus comentarios! *3* me haces reír y todo xDDD coméntame siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe (? ._. okno e3e Ese Gakupo es todo un pillo eue y sí, yaoi, YAOI HARD BITCHES. Jaja, gracias por leer y por tus bellos comentarios.**

**Jean: ¡Hey, hola, soy el Lagarto asesino! xD el amigo de Cathy/Hika e.e gracias por comentar :33**

**Sakura Hecate: Sí, nos comentaste hace ya tiempo y no te dijimos nada ;O; perdón. Lol espero aún estés allí :c ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Sofíalexandra: "Vaya Len te ganastes el odio de tu mejor amiga a y pregunta Rin sigue siendo virgen y si es asi Len sera quien se la quite" Lol xDDDDD sí, se lo merecía e-é (? Sep, Rin es virgen, y el que se la quitará es... sigue leyendo (? e_e gracias por comentar xD**

** : ¡DEOS! Tú, tu todo... ;u; gracias, desde el fondo de nuestros corazones por comentar, escribes hermoso. Te apoyamos C: y me caes bien e-é pero sobre todo a Cathy x3 o Hika ._. cómo se haga más cómodo x3 ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios, nos animas a seguir! y nosotras haremos lo mismo c:**

**RIN-SWEET GIRL: ¡Kyah! Gracias C: ese grito me ha llegado al corazón ;w; no, en serio xD me gustó xD la seguiremos ewe ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Si olvido a algun perdónenme ;-; pero de todas formas. ¡Todos ustedes son muy importantes para nosotras! ya les agarré cariño ;o;**

**Bueno, finalmente el cap e_e**

**Son las 12:07 am por acá ._. ojalá el sueño no me venza.**

* * *

><p>"En busca de Meito"<p>

La mañana casi había llegado, Meito se había quedado afuera y que para "sentir la brisa" pero luego se cayó en un profundo sueño, y la marea se lo llevó.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó Gumi saliendo de la tienda, y lo más increíble es que no había despertado a nadie—. ¡Dije...! ¡Buenos díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Ahora sí que los había despertado...

—Gumi... —musitó una Luka enfadada y a la vez somnolienta.

Había gritado tan fuerte que su voz resonó por toda la isla, y espantó a los pelicanos que se encontraban escondidos entre las palmeras.

—Ay... Gumi... —susurró Gumo saliendo de su tienda mientras frotaba sus ojos con jaqueca.

—Jeje... ¿Cómo amanecieron?

—¡¿Amanecer?! ¡Gumi, son las 4 de la mañana! —habló Meiko cuando vio la hora en su reloj, además del azul oscuro del cielo.

—Ehm... ¡Es bueno levantarse temprano!

—¡SÍ, PERO NO TAN TEMPRANO! —exclamaron todos, a lo que la chica se asustó un poco.

Y todos se regresaron a dormir, dejando a una Gumi triste.

—Todos son unos agua fiestas —susurró Gumi haciendo un puchero.

*Unas horas después*

—¿Ves, Gumi? Éstas son las horas para despertarse —replicó Rin.

—Ajá... —respondió tristemente la chica.

—Muy bien... ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? Porque me muero de hambre... —dijo Meiko sintiendo como su estómago rugía.

De inmediato, todos abrieron el maletín donde estaba la comida y encontraron...

Nada...

—¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Len.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —gritó Gakupo.

—¡¿Qué pasó con la comida?! —gritó Rin.

—¡¿Dónde está Meito?! —todos comenzaron a buscarlo, convencidos de que él se la había comido, pero la cosa era que no lo encontraban.

*Mientras tanto*

Meito estaba en una playa desconocida, o el menos eso creía él.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? —preguntó el castaño para sí mismo.

Él se encontraba en una playa que estaba deshabitada, y todo era tan tranquilo... donde el único ser humano era él... su única compañía eran algunos cangrejos que se encontraban en la costa.

—Tengo hambre... creo que hoy comeré mariscos —dijo y empezó a perseguir a los cangrejos que eran mucho más listos que el pobre Meito—. ¡Vamos cangrejos desgraciados!

Y el muchacho los seguía persiguiendo... era una escena cómica ver como ese idiota perseguía a unos cangrejitos y que estos lo burlaran escondiéndose debajo de la arena.

—Perfecto, me quedo dormido y la marea me lleva... el mar me lleva a una isla de no sé donde y ahora los cangrejos se hacen los difíciles —se quejaba el muchacho mientras pateaba la arena—. ¿Algo más podría pasar?

En seguida el sol brillante se convirtió en oscuras y densas nubes, y de ellas salieron millones de gotas, convirtiéndose en una lluvia algo fuerte que hizo que el mar se pusiera rustico.

—¡Bien! Lo que me faltaba —dijo de último para empezar a agarrar unas hojas y varas grandes para hacer un tipo de choza pequeña.

*Mientras tanto con los demás*

—¡Meito, Meito! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritaba histérica Meiko, su hermana, la cual andaba muy preocupada por él.

Tanta era su desesperación que empezó a buscar bajo las piedras, bajo los autos, y en otras cosas en particular que por lógica él no estaría allí.

—Meiko, por favor, tranquilízate, él va a aparecer, ya verás —decía Rin con compasión de su amiga.

La verdad es que se había encariñado mucho con ella con el poco tiempo que la conocía, y verla con ese estado hacía que su corazón se estrujase.

—¡Pero quiero que aparezca ahora! —chilló la castaña poniéndose de rodillas mientras pataleaba, ok, eso le impresionó algo. Nunca la había visto de esa forma tan infantil y desesperada es decir, siempre la había visto de forma madura, dominante y fuerte, claro que para ella era algo exagerado que se pusiera en ese estado, sólo su hermano al parecer tenía problemas de la cabeza, había desaparecido en el transcurso de la noche misteriosamente. (N.A Cathy-chan: notese el sarcasmo)

—Ehm... Meiko, Rin tiene razón, no vas a conseguir nada lloriqueando —Luka, al contrario de Rin, ella era muy buena fijándose en el dolor de la gente, claro que con esto no significa que ella sea una mala persona, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan cariñosa y conciliadora... pero ésta vez no era la ocasión.

—Sí, Luka tiene razón. Podemos rodear la playa y buscar por las otras costas, total, tal vez no fue tan lejos —ésta vez habló Gumi, ella igual cuando se lo proponía podía actuar de forma muy inteligente y calcular todo perfectamente, ella era muy buena chica tratando siempre de ayudar y dar una mano a un amigo.

—E-Está bien... es verdad... chicas, él no debe estar muy lejos —finalizó la castaña dándose cuenta de que efectivamente no iba a conseguir nada si seguía como iba.

En el transcurso del día todos estaban buscando al susodicho Meito, los chicos no eran más efectivos que las chicas, al contrario Gakupo "lo buscaba" detrás de una palmera viendo a Luka, Kaito hacía un helado de no sé donde, Mikuo en la playa bajo el agua, Gumo lo buscaba en el auto en el mundo de los sueños, por otro lado; el rubio observaba a... bueno a quien más que no sea a cierta rubia con un sexy traje de baño luciendo su muy fornido cuerpo.

—Sí, excelente, sí sí, así —decía el oji-azul mientras la rubia se agachaba para recoger una caracola, el muy depravado y muy pervertido estaba teniendo unas muy enfermizas fantasías con su amiga, no sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese plan, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya no estaba, volteó para ambos lados pero no estaba, pero además...

—¿Qué estás mirando, Len? —una voz suave y algo inocente que pareció más bien la voz de un ángel sonó muy cerca de su oído.

Al voltearse pudo encontrarse con la portadora de esa encantadora voz, que ni más ni menos que hace un momento había estado espiando.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Yo e-espiándote a ti? ¿C-Cuando? N-no... yo sólo estaba por ahí... —tartamudeó el muchacho en un intento por supuesto que fallido, te tratar de mentir para ocultar su fechoría.

—Sí, claro, ahora... ¿Por qué me espiabas? —ella trató de sonar lo más ingenua posible, pero se le hacía imposible, porque su voz se escuchaba muy enojada.

—¿Yo? Qué va, yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así —ok, vamos a dejar claro que ni el cangrejo que pasó por al lado de ellos se creyó eso.

—Lo que digas.

Rin empezó a caminar ideando cualquier estrategia de venganza hasta que por fin llegó hasta una conclusión... ¿Para qué vengarse? ¿Para qué tratar de enfrentarlo? ¿Por qué no mejor ignorarlo y que se hunda solito? Eso suena como si ella fuera la mala del cuento, pero, ¿Y él qué es entonces? ¿El bueno? ¡Ja! ni en marte lo sería. No entiende que con todo lo que se ha enterado ha sufrido bastante.

¡Por Dios! Si sólo pudiera arrancarse los sentimientos y echarlos al fondo del mar en éste instante; lo haría, un momento... ¿de dónde acá saltó del tema del espionaje hasta sus sentimientos? Ay no, ya hasta mezclaba temas que ni concuerdan.

—Bueno, lo siento, lo siento, sólo quería verte, ya que tú no me dejas acercarme a ti a menos que sean mínimo 5 metros de distancia —terminó diciendo el rubio, eso le molestaba, sinceramente así era él, no le iba a hacer nada malo (Cathy-chan: las que tengan mentes pervertidas van a entender. Joshi: Para serte sincera... yo no entendí ._.)

—Eso lo tienes bien merecido —replicó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Tienes razón —el chico con ese comentario se puso serio—. Y también tienes razón en molestarte y no hablarme, eso lo entiendo, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, pero...

El chico se detuvo, no sabía si decirlo o no...

—¿Pero? —la rubia se extrañó de que no hablara después de empezar a conversar de todo eso y después callarse, tenía que insistir, tenía que saber.

—Nada, ya no impo... —Rin lo calló mirándolo de una forma en la que trataba de decir: "¡Sé que me estás mintiendo, dilo ya!"

—Mientes, habla de una buena vez, termina de decir lo que vas a decir para irnos de una buena vez ¿Quieres? —dijo ya harta de tanto rodeo.

—¡Bueno, si quieres que te diga, te lo digo! Desde que te vi por primera vez en mi patética existencia sentí, de lo que dicen, mariposas en el estómago, y cuando te vi, yéndote, en ese auto directamente a Nueva York me quedé hecho pedazos, muriéndome por dentro. Para tratar de olvidarte, cambié, me acosté con muchas chicas, la mayoría rubias ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque durante todos estos años te he amado, mierda! —gracias a Dios por fin soltó todo lo que tenía por dentro, sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, pero ahora tenía otro peso ¿Qué le diría Rin?, vio el semblante de ella y vio que estaba pálida, con todo y su bronceado por la playa pero aún así estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban como platos y su hermoso rostro rojo hasta las orejas, se veía claramente bella así, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

—¿C-Cómo? —simplemente no lo creía, el chico del que estuvo enamorada por mucho tiempo se le había declarado, no... esto no podía ser verdad...

*Mientras tanto*

—¡Ay...! Estoy solito, te quiero aquí a mi lado —canturreaba cierto castaño acostado en la arena mirando el cielo despejado—. Qué bonito sol, parece una pelota, una gran pelota que nos asesinará a todos en el año 3012 pero... ¡A disfrutar de la vida! —Meito por alguna razón alucinaba y hablaba más estupideces (más de las que ya dice) e incoherencias.

El pobre chico ya se estaba quedando dormido, sintió unas punzadas en los brazos y su frente. Cuando abrió los ojos vio unas gaviotas que seguramente creyeron que él era comida.

—¡EEHH! ¡Malditas avestruces, déjenme en pah!

El castaño empezó a perseguir a las gaviotas de aquí para allá igual como hacían ya unas horas había perseguido a los cangrejos, pero ésta escena era mucho más divertida; porque las aves empezaron a picotearlo más, y cuando Meito creía que ya las tenía, ellas revoloteaban sobre él, haciendo colmar su paciencia cada vez más.

—¡Vengan aquí, pajarracos insolentes! —gritó el muchacho corriendo detrás de una, pero no se dio cuenta de dónde pisó, y...—. ¡Aaaaauch! —Meito gritó tan fuerte que seguro su voz se escuchó por toda la costa. La causa de su alarido chillido fue se había doblado muy fuerte el tobillo por no pisar bien.

*Al otro lado de la playa*

—Chicos, ¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó Mikuo a sus amigos dándose cuenta de que había escuchado un grito no muy lejos de allí.

—Sí, yo sí lo escuché —afirmó Luki mientras volvía de buscar a cierto castaño por algunas rocas del lado este de la playa.

—Igual yo chicos, ¿Saben? Pareció que fue Meito —supuso ésta vez Gumo.

—Entonces vamos con los demás —dijo Mikuo empezando a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el resto del grupo.

—Espera, ¿Y si sólo fue nuestra imaginación? —argumentó Luki no muy seguro de lo que sus amigos y él había escuchado, pero ellos sabían que no era su imaginación, porque ellos pudieron cuadrar para afirmar lo mismo ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no, Luki, eso sonó muy real, parecía que provenía de el lado oeste —dicho esto, Gumo señaló hacia cierto lugar.

—Entonces vamos.

Los tres muchachos se fueron hacia donde estaba el otro grupo, que era conformado por: Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Kaito y Gumi (fíjense que ninguna cabellera rubia está ahí)

—¡Chicos, sígannos! Creo que escuchamos el grito de Meito en la otra playa.

Como si hubieran dicho palabras mágicas, empezaron a correr hacia dicha dirección.

Cuando llegaron, vieron al, castaño en el suelo, agarrando su tobillo derecho con una gran expresión de dolor.

—¡Meito! —gritó preocupada Meiko al ver a su hermano menor en esa situación.

—¿Meiko? ¿Qué haces en ésta isla desierta? —el castaño al mencionar eso todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de: Estás loco.

—¿De qué hablas? Nosotros estábamos acampando en el otro lado de la playa, ¿De qué isla desierta estás hablando? —preguntó extrañado Gakupo

—Sí, aparte... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Kaito.

—P-Pues... creo que cuando termine´de comer toda la comida que teníamos me quedé dormido prácticamente a la orilla de la playa, y pues, llegué hasta aquí, jeje —dijo con un semblante de nerviosismo mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la frente.

—¡Así que fuiste tú! —gritó molesto Mikuo—. ¡Nos dejaste sin comida!

El aquamarine se acercó con paso firme, con la intención de golpearlo, pero Luki lo detuvo.

—¡Por favor no me mates! —gritó con miedo el castaño de salir más herido de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Nadie te hará nada, gordito! —seguró burlón el peli-rosa.

—¡No soy gordito! —alzó la voz haciendo un puchero.

Mientras el par de chicos discutían, Meiko (la cual ya estaba tranquila por haber encontrado a su hermano) Luka y Gumi se reían a carcajadas en la arena, hasta que Gumi hizo la pregunta del millón.

—Jajaja... Chicas, ¿Dónde están Rin y Len? —las otras dos dejaron de reír para después verse entre ellas con caras pícaras, claro que ellas no sabían donde estaban, pero igaul que si ellos estaban solitos era por algo.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sabemos, pero hay que volver, Meiko, ¿Tú sí puedes llamar a una grúa, verdad? —preguntó Luka refiriéndose a su amiga.

—Claro, pero... —no pudo terminar porque los chicos le interrumpieron.

—¡¿TU CELULAR SÍ TIENE BATERÍA?! —preguntaron los muchachos al unísono sorprendidos y enojados.

—Jeje... sip, pero es que se me olvidó porque tenía sueño —los demás soltaron una gotita de sudor.

—Bueno, vamos —ordenó Gumo levantando al castaño para llevarlo en sus brazos y empezando a caminar.

—¡Mi héroe! —bromeó Meito algo afeminado.

—Cierra el pico o te dejo aquí tirado —amenazó el peli verde a lo que Meito se asustó y se calló.

*Mientras tanto con los rubios*

—No te creo —contestó seca y fríamente a su acompañante, el cual estaba en un pequeño estado de shock por su respuesta.

—¿Q-Qué? —no lo podía creer, se había confesado lo mejor posible (o algo así) para que le respondiera... ¡Así...!

—Después de lo que he pasado... ¿Crees que podría creerte, Len? Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo confiar en ti así por así, aunque yo... yo...

—¿Yo qué, Rin? —una pequeña luz de esperanza de que su sentimiento sí fueran correspondidos.

—P-Pues y-yo... la verdad... jaja... —empezó a balbucear sin sentido nuestra querida rubia que comenzaba a ruborizarse salvajemente.

—¡Por favor, Rin, dilo ya! —wow, eso sí es perder la paciencia, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si está con la única chica que en toda su vida fue la única capaz de robarle un suspiro y hacer que su corazón pegara carrera cada vez que la veía.

—Len, yo... te amo.

*Fin del Cap 8 parte 3*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN!<strong>

**Hika: ¿que les parecio?**

**Joshi: ¿Merezco reviews o tomatazos? ;3; *cara de cahorrito***

**No es fácil lo que hacemos e-e escribimos los caps a mano y luego yo los subo. Estoy acabando éste cap a las 3:54 am xD me tardé ;O; y ya se van a acabar mis vacaciones de semana santa. DEOS NO.**

**En fin c: ¡Esperamos y les haya gustado! HikaRinny está de viaje, qué suertuda ;O;**

**¡Hasta lueguín, y felices vacaciones! cofcofaunqueseestésacabandocofcof.**


	11. Chapter 11 La advertencia de Miki

"Len le termina a Miki"

El último capítulo anterior, nosotros fuimos testigos de una confesión, como así decirlo; muy drámataica, romántica, alterada y confusa. Como así decirlo, bueno, les contaremos qué pasó después de eso: Len se quedó de piedra por saber que su sentimiento era correspondido, luego de eso hubo mucho silencio, por unos... ¿15 minutos...? Increíble... pero cierto, a pleno momento incómodo silencio llegaron los demás con el antes desaparecido castaño, quien era cargado por Gumo en forma nupcial.

*Flashback*

Un par de rubios estaban en total silencio esperando a que el otro tomara la palabra, lo único que se escuchaba eran las relajantes e inconfundibles olas del mar, los oji-azules miraban nerviosamente cualquier punto específico de la blanca arena con un sonrojo notable ante cualquiera, hasta que...

—¡Chicos, ya llegamos!

Los rubios al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Gumi, la cual no llegaba sola, sintieron alivio, por lo menos Rin se sentía así.

—Holo's ("Hola" al estilo Joshi-chan :3) mis queridos rubitos, ¿Me extrañaron?

Los dos rubios se tornaron nerviosos.

—¡Meito! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Len asustado y extrañado de ver por quién iba siendo cargado dicho castaño-

—Yo también estoy aquí —dijo Gumo aún con Meito en brazos.

—Pero qué rayos... —dijo Rin viendo la escena extrañada.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre encima de otro? —se defendió Meito.

Una risa por parte de todos los presentes (y ustedes, mal pensados ewe)

—Meito, creo que te has pasado... —dijo Gumo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Cállate y cárgame hasta el atardecer —exigió el castaño.

—Pero... —excusó Gumo.

—¡SIN PEROS!

El peli verde se llevó al castaño en brazos hasta el atardecer, inmediatamente Luka aprovechó ese momento para molestar a Gumi.

—Hey Gumi, creo que te están quitando el novio... **—**bromeó una divertida Luka.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Gumi se fue corriendo tras ellos y así comenzó una persecución entre los tres chicos: El novio, la novia y el amante (Nota: Meito es la novia (? okno)

—Bueno, ya debemos irnos —declaró Meiko.

—¿Ya? —dijo Rin algo aliviada.

—Sí —le respondió la castaña.

—¿No podemos quedarnos ni un ratito más? —preguntó Len comiéndose a Rin con la mirada.

—No, se hará demasiado tarde, por eso, vayamos por la autopista central, que por ahora no hay tanto tráfico.

—Está bien —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Será mejor que busquemos a esos tres —sugirió Mikuo.

Seguidamente el grupo se fue a buscar al trío cómico que corría por la playa.

—¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI NOVIO! —exigió Gumi.

—¡Corre más rápido Gumo! —gritaba Meito con pánico.

En un intento fallido por tratar de correr más rápido, Gumo se cayó, y el peli-verde cayó encima de Meito, en una posición bastante vergonzosa y bastante mal pensable.

—¡Yaoi! —dijo Gumi con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡AHHHHH! —ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación.

—Un recuerdo de nuestro viaje a la playa —Len les tomó una foto (Nadia sabe de donde sacó la cámara)

—¡NO, LEN, DE NUEVO NO! —Meito se paró, ya no le dolía el tobillo; y se puso a perseguir al muchacho rubio. Sus amigos los observaban con nostalgia y risa.

—Esos dos... Espero que nunca cambien —dijo Meiko con un aire de dulzura, soltando un suspiro.

—Sí, son algo tontos, pero le dan vida y alegría al grupo —comentó Luki sonriendo.

—Sin ellos, no sería lo mismo —admitió Gakupo, poniendo su brazo encima del hombro de su mejor amigo—. Ah, y Gumo... tú también deberías perseguirlos, de todas formas eres uno de los protagonistas de la foto.

—Nah, no creo que debería hacerlo —dijo Gumo encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Gumo... esa foto va directo a tu muro de facebook —advirtió Gumi a su novio.

—¡El nunca haría eso! —dijo asustado.

—¿Ah no? Pues déjame decirte que tienes una imagen muy equivocada de Len —le confesó Gakupo.

—¡LEN, DEVUÉLVEME ESO! —exigió Gumo levantándose de la arena y echándose a correr.

Y así, los tres idiotas conformado por: un castaño, un rubio y un peli-verde, se convirtió en una pelea de agua, arena y risas gracias a los demás chicos que se unieron a la "fiesta" para también disfrutar el momento. Una hora después de tanta revuelta en la arena, llegó la grúa que se supondría que tenía que buscarlos, y bueno... ustedes saben qué hacen después de un día laaaargo en playa ¿Verdad?

*Fin del Flashback*

*LUNES*

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Qué flojera teeeeeeengo! —exclamó Gumi estirándose.

—¡Gumi! ¡Por favor deja de ser tan gritona! —reclamó Luka molesta, ya que el instituto entero había escuchado a Gumi.

—Perdón —susurró apenada.

—Ay, Gumi ¿Cuándo aprenderás? —dijo Rin divertida.

*Mientras tanto...*

Un rubio buscaba a una pelirroja por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente la encontró, tuvo que llevarla a un sitio más tranquilo.

—Lenny, cariño ¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá? —preguntó Miki feliz, pero a la vez confundida.

—Escucha, Miki... te traje aquí porque abajo hay mucho ruido, y de paso tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es, mi amor? —seguidamente Miki se acercó a él para tratar de abrazarlo, pero éste se hizo a un lado.

—Miki... —tomó aire—. No puedo seguir con esto, lo siento —soltó finalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ella parecía no entender.

—Miki, terminamos...

—¿Q-Qué d-dices...? —Miki apenas pudo hablar con un hilito de voz, la pobre sentía que iba a estallar en llanto. Parecía estar en shock.

—Lo siento Miki... no puedo continuar porque no siento lo mismo que tú, y estar contigo sin sentir lo mismo sería como utilizarte. Por lo cual te estaría haciendo más daño, perdón... —El rubio definitivamente había cambiado, es más, ahora era diferente. No le rompía el corazón a las chicas como lo hacía antes; sólo les mandaba un mensaje a su teléfono y todo acababa, pero ahora tenía valor, ya no se acobardaba... ahora daba la cara.

¿Saben? Eso lo hizo el amor, ¿Saben por qué? Bueno, muy sencillo. Él se enamoró, desde la llegada de Rin él había abierto los ojos. Es un buen comienzo ¿No...?

—¡N-NO PUEDES TERMINAR CONMIGO! —se acercó bruscamente a él.

—Miki, c-cálmate... —dijo alejándose.

—¡¿Es por la zorra esa?! —Miki había perdido los estribos.

—¡No le llames así! —al rubio le dio coraje que ella le llamara así.

—¡Eres un maldito playboy! ¡Lo único que quieres es...!

—Ella es diferente, Miki, y si no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos... sino quieres aceptar que a quien quiero: es a ella. Lo siento, pero te jodes.

En ese momento, el rubio pudo sentir el impacto de una bofetada en su cara.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Len! —La peli-roja hizo una rabieta y se fue caminando con frustración.

*En ese entonces*

—¿Gumi, vas a hacer la tarea de inglés justo ahora? —le preguntó Luka.

—¡Tengo tiempo! —insistió.

—Son 50 preguntas, Gumi... —dijo Rin.

—¡DIJE QUE TENGO TIEMPO!

—Bueno..

En ese momento apareció Miki con una cara exasperada, ya que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

—¡No pienses que te saldrás con la tuya, rubita! —dijo con un tono entre desesperado y melancólico.

—¿Pero de qué rayos hablas? —dijo Rin confundida.

En ese momento Miki se abalanzó encima de la rubia, con rabia.

—¡Déjala, Miki! —Gumi y Luka las separaron.

—Te haré llorar sangre, maldita... —dijo para luego marcharse sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

—Rin, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la peli-rosa preocupada por su amiga.

—S-Sí... pero... ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Gumi.

—No sé ustedes, pero esto me huele a que tiene algo que ver con Len —dedujo Gumi pensativa, pero qué más, era así.

—B-Bueno... ya no importa, lo bueno es que Rin está bien ¿Cierto? —añadió Luka mirando a la rubia.

—Sí, vámonos a clases, después buscamos a Len para ver si él sabe algo —propuso Rin empezando a ir hacia una dirección específica.

Gumi y Luka no dudaron en seguirla para ir juntas a su clase, pero estaban un poco preocupadas por su amiga, ella no había articulado ni una sola palabra en el recorrido, tan sólo caminaba mirando al piso muy pensativa, y tenía un semblante muy serio. Imagínense, ¡Estaba más seria que la misma Luka!

En ese momento, en el despiste de la rubia, tropezó con cierta persona.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo el rubio.

—Eh, no te preocupes... —dijo y bajó la vista.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rin?

—N-No... No es n-... —no pudo terminar porque Luka la interrumpió con toda la razón del mundo, nadie se iba a meter con sus amigas porque si lo hacían, era como meterse con ella, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Alto ahí, Len! —Luka se puso enfrente de Rin—. ¿No sabes lo que le hizo tu noviecita?

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo sin entender.

—Miki atacó a Rin —confesó Gumi.

—¡¿Qué?! —Len estaba fue de sus casillas.

—Así como estás escuchando... —recalcó Luka.

—Chicas, no importa...

—¡¿Dices que no importa?! —le respondieron Luka, Gumi y Len a la chica.

—No voy a dejar que esto se quede así... —dijo Len.

Tomó a Rin de los hombros y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Te amo, Rin —le susurró.

La rubia se quedó perpleja y observó la figura de un rubio que se esfumaba.

¿De verdad la quería? Ya no sabía qué pensar... temía quedar con una marca en el corazón, si lo aceptaba, podía quedar lastimada, y si lo rechazaba se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

*Fin del capítulo 9*

* * *

><p><strong>CATHY-CHAAN (HIKARINNY):¡Yhola mi querido publico!, me extrañaron? por que yo si... estaba de viajeeee! unas lindas vacaciones nunca hacen mal,cierto?...Bueno como verán el capitulo no es tan largo como algunos que emos subidos pero esta es la primera parte y la clave esencial del sufrimiento de nuestra querida Rin, Los proximos 2 capitulos seán una bomba que los dejara impactados, ya estas advertidos... pero no les cuento mas quiero dejarlos con la incógnita jejeje x3, hasta la vistas my babys,chauuuuu...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Algo que nadie presagió

**¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, nuestros amados lectores! ¡Cathy y yo los extrañamos mucho! **

**Realmente lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho... no había podido publicar, bueno, no sólo por la depresión que veces cargo, sino porque los estudios me agotaban, y a mi hermano le dio apendicitis, en fin, ahora empiezan las vacaciones, empiezan pasado mañana c: así que a partir de hoy empezaré desde 0.**

**¡Y hemos vuelto para quedarnos! e_e**

**¿Alguien a escuchado Pierrot, de Miku Hatsune? :C Esa canción me pone como una cebollita (? en fin, eso lo comentaré luego.**

**Empecemos con el capítulo :3**

* * *

><p><em>"Algo que nadie presagió"<em>

Len correteaba por los pasillos deseando tener suerte.

Hasta que por fin la halló, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín de el instituto.

—¡Miki! —la llamó alarmado.

—Déjame en paz, Len...

La susodicha derramaba lágrimas sin parar.

—Quiero saber... —se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué atacaste a Rin?

—¿Por qué crees tú? —dijo secamente.

—¡Creo que, no tenías razón alguna! —le respondió enojado.

—¡Len, te quiero y estoy segura que mucho más que la idiota de esa rubia oxigenada!

—¿Ves? ¡Ese es tu problema! No tienes respeto por nada, ni nadie, Miki.

—P-Pero...

—No Miki, esto se acabó. Aléjate de mí, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Rin.

El chico se alejó, dejando a una pelirroja llorando.

—Idiota... —dijo sin más—. Imbécil... —cerró sus ojos y sintió una vez más las lágrimas caer y rozar sus labios.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó a sí misma con voz débil y ronca.

Sinceramente Miki estaba desolada... No podía creerlo, había hecho todo lo posible para que él se quedara a su lado, cuando digo todo es TODO.

—Esa rubia oxigenada me las va a pagar, le enseñaré ano meterse con lo mío... no me importa quien es ella para Len —habló la pelirroja para sí misma mientras se levantaba de su asiento con decisión—. La voy a hacer pagar y ya sé como... —finalmente concluyó secándose las lágrimas.

Habían pasado 3 días, exactamente 3 días en los que Miki estuvo actuando muy raro. Muy raro para el gusto de Rin y Len, una vez Rin la vio sirviéndose un gran plato de comida de la cafetería, otro acontecimiento fue que Lne la veía irse sola muy rápidamente; como temiendo que alguien la llegara a ver.

Pero lo último fue lo que derramó la gota del vaso, que trataba a Rin con respeto... y a Len pues, digamos que muy cordialmente, la pelirroja no le enviaba miradas de odio, rabia ni depresión a la rubia, lo que se le hizo extraño a todos. De tres días, pasaron 4, d así fueron transcurriendo los días.

Ya había pasado más de una semana y no había hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso, entonces si era así no había nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que...

Todo el grupo V-2 que estaba conformado por nuestros queridos Vocaloids estaban en el salón esperando que el profesor que les correspondía entrara al aula para darles clase.

—Ehmm... ¡Disculpen, me gustaría informar algo importante que me gustaría que escuchasen! —habló de repente Miki levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los presentes, con una voz muy pacífica, tenía una bolsa de color beige mediana en las manos—. Verán, los quiero mucho, mis queridos compañeros de clase, por lo que me gustaría invitarlos éste viernes a una fiesta que voy a organizar —declaró la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los demás se quedaron callados un poco desconcertados ¿de cuándo a dónde Miki era taaaaan amable como para invitarlos?—. El tema es... una sorpresa —lo último lo dijo con un deje de malicia tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

*En el receso*

—Oigan... ¿No les pareció extraño que Miki nos haya invitado a su fiesta? —preguntó Gumi comiendo su ensalada con zanahorias, ella estaba sentada en el césped bajo el mismo árbol donde siempre comía con sus amigas.

—Gumi, no sólo es extraño, es sospechoso, todavía recuerdo la amenaza que le hizo a Rin... —comentó Luka con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué, lo de "Te haré llorar sangre maldita"? —preguntó inocentemente la peli-verde

—Sí, eso... ¿Tú qué opinas, Rin? —preguntó Luka a su amiga rubia que no había dicho alguna palabra en el transcurso de la conversación, estará como en las nubes mientras se comía sus naranjas...—. Riiiiiin~ ¡Rin! —canturreó y después gritó para llamar la atención de la susodicha.

—¡¿Ah?! Que... ¿Qué pasó? —dijo una Rin sacada de onda.

—¿Qué opinas sobre la "Gran" fiesta de Miki? ¿Vas a ir? —dijo haciendo énfasis en "Gran"—. Yo sí quiero ir, además quiero mover el bote un rato, jeje...

Luka y Rin se quedaron no muy convencidas con la idea de su amiga, nada de esto le daba muy buena espina a ninguna de las dos. Rin por alguna razón tuvo una corazonada de que algo malo iba a pasar, por otro lado Luka miraba insólita a su amiga verde.

—¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! ¡Vamos! Además, ¿qué podría salir mal? —preguntó con algo de ironía en su voz.

*Con los chicos*

Los chicos estaban en una de las canchas de baloncesto del campus justo al otro lado de donde estaban las chicas.

—¡Pásala, pásala! —decía Gumo a un extremo de la cancha.

—¡Muévete Luki, encesta la pelota de una buena vez! —decía Gakupo al extremo contrario de Gumo, él y Luki hacían equipo con el peli-morado.

En un desprevenido momento, cierto rubio le quitó el balón en un movimiento ágil; y la encestó de inmediato.

—¡Sí, soy el mejor! —habló un Len victorioso haciendo una pose heroica.

—Muy bien, Len. ¡Vamos a sentarnos, muchachos! —ordenó Mikuo, quien les pasó una botella de agua a cada uno—. Tengo algo que decirles.

—¿Qué es, Mikuo? —ésta vez habló Meito con curiosidad.

—Pues tengo que visitar a mi hermana, ella está al otro lado de Japón, y pues... me iré el jueves, pero volveré dentro de dos semanas —explicó Mikuo a sus amigos, que tenían cara de sorpresa.

—¿Tu hermana no se llamaba Miku? —preguntó Len llevándose la botella de agua a la boca.

—Sí, tenemos nombres muy similares —dijo sonrojado el aquamarine.

—Se nota que sus padres no se dieron mala vida en ponerles nombres —dijo Luki con algo de gracia.

—¡Ay! No hables porque tú tienes el nombre muy parecido al de tu hermana, Luka —Luki se quedó callado por la respuesta de su amigo, sonrojándose como un tomate por la pena que acababa de pasar haciendo que todos se echaran a reír.

—Jajaja... ¿y qué opinan sobre la repentina fiesta de Miki? —preguntó Gakupo poniéndose serio—. ¿Alguien irá?

—Gumi me está diciendo que quiere ir para divertirse, si ella irá, yo también iré —dijo como si nada el peli-verde pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Y tú, Len? —preguntó Meito al rubio que se quedó callado mirando al suelo fijo algo serio.

—No lo sé, si a Rin se le ocurre ir, pues yo iré. No la voy a dejar sola... de verdad la amo y si para demostrárselo le tengo que poner esposas a nuestras muñecas, lo haré.

Los chicos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la declaración del rubio, él nunca fue así con ninguna chica, pero ésta chica le hizo perder en el gran juego del amor.

*Viernes*

Ya el gran día de la misteriosa fiesta de Miki había llegado, por otro lado los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a esa dichosa fiesta, Rin se había ofrecido para que se cambiaran en su casa.

—¡Sí, el gran día llegó! —gritó emocionada Gumi teniendo dos pares de vestidos totalmente diferentes con distintos tonos de verde, mirando en espejo y poniendo los dos pares en frente de ella para ver cuál le quedaba mejor.

—¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? No es gran cosa —habló Luka cortante, por la razón de que su amiga peli-verde las haya (a ella y a Rin) obligado a ir a la estúpida fiesta a la que en realidad no querían ir—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer... ¿Sabes?.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tal vez ir con Gakupo a algún lugar solito, eeh? —cuestionó la peli-verde con voz pervertida y con una cara bastante divertida, la causa de que tuviera esa expresión es que vio como lentamente Luka con su semblante serio, se sonrojaba hasta las orejas—. Je, eso pensé...

—Cállate y vístete ¿quieres? —ordenó y tomó un vestido, mientras le daba la espalda para cambiarse.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilas. Recuerden que los demás nos están esperando —ésta vez habló Rin saliendo del cuarto del baño.

*45 minutos después*

—¡Listo, quedamos preciosas! —alagó Luka admirándose junto con sus amigas en un espejo.

—Wow, me siento diferente —agregó Rin mirándose fijamente sorprendida—. Nunca pensé que me pondría este tipo de vestido.

—Te ves espectacular, Rin ¿y yo cómo me veo? —preguntó Gumi un poco insegura de su apariencia.

—¡Te ves muy linda! —Gumi puso una cara de emoción cuando Rin le dijo eso.

El caso es que nuestras chicas estaban vestidas con vestidos de noche, Luka llevaba un vestido rosado de tela lisa y liviana con detalles de brillo, de la cintura para arriba era todo negro y era cuello de tortuga y sin manga alguna. También se onduló el pelo y se maquilló estilo nocturno, pero no exageradamente, de hecho; le quedaba muy bien y por último unos tacos altos, negros, de aguja.

Gumi por su parte llevaba un vestido de tirantes, en la parte de abajo tenía encajes de color verde, de la misma tonalidad de el vestido, se había alisado el pelo, que hacía parecer más largo su cabello, su fleco estaba hacia el lado derecho y llevaba unos zapatos altos con agujetas que eran de color verde bosque. Y lo mejor para el final...

Nuestra querida Rin llevaba un vestido strappless, era un vestido naranja llamativo pero discreto, que en partes tenía detalles negros, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y estaba pegado a su bonito cuerpo. Su maquillaje apenas se notaba pero de alguna forma le hacía ver su cara más resaltante. Se había atado una coleta de caballo para su larga cabellera rubia, sus zapatos eran unos hermosos zapatos de plataforma de color negro.

—Nunca pensé ver a Rin vestida así, me gusta... —agregó Luka mirándola con cariño.

—¡Vamos, nos están esperando! —gritó contenta Gumi, quien empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Sí, espérame Gumi!... ¿Uhm...? —Luka se había dado cuenta de que la rubia no se había movido, estaba ahí parada, con la mirada baja—. ¿Rin...? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo preocupada la peli-rosa.

—¡¿Ah?! No, no es nada... —suspiró—. Sólo... sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ir y todo eso...

—¿Por qué tendrías que tener un mal presentimiento? Sólo es una fiesta, ¡anímate! además, es como dijo Gumi, ¿qué podría salir mal? —repitió sonriente a su amiga, para hacerle saber que todo iría bien. Pero... nunca se sabría, la vida es muy injusta y misteriosa; es como una ruleta que te dice qué premio o qué penitencia llevarás más tarde... pero para la chica era mejor no pensar en eso.

—E-Está bien... vamos —dijo la rubia no muy convencida, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Al salir de casa.

—¡Adiós mamá! —se despidió la rubia cerrando la puerta.

Ellas se percataron de que no tenían a alguien que las llevara, y no irían solas a tales horas de la noche.

—Tengo una idea... —dijo Gumi sacando su teléfono—. Llamaré a la salvación.

Gumi llamó a Meiko, que estaba con Kaito comiendo helado de queso y bebiendo cerveza mientras veían la serie de Doraemon, por suerte, aún estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para conducir.

—Uhm... vamos para allá —dijo Meiko desde el otro lado de la línea, somnolienta y bostezando, finalmente, colgó.

Las chicas esperaron 45 minutos, durante ese tiempo, Rin se preocupaba por la hora, las chicas le dijeron que eso era normal ya que todo el mundo llegaba tarde a las fiestas. Mientras tanto, la mamá de Rin salía cada 5 minutos dándoles aperitivos, y recordándole a la chica que debía llegar antes de las 12 (Romeo and Cinderella Detected (? xD)

—¡Chicaaaaaaaaaaaas! —gritó Meiko desde el asiento del copiloto del auto de Kaito, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

—¡Por fin! Creíamos que no vendrían —reclamó Luka con sus tacones en las manos—. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

—Pues, tardamos lo debido, ya que decidimos ir a la fiesta con ustedes —dijo riendo con nervios.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue por eso? Creí que nos habíamos tardado por comprar las botellas de Sake que hay en la cajuela... —terminó diciendo el peli-azul, que se llevó un buen zape por parte de la castaña.

—¡Bakaito! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar tu bocota?

Las chicas, debido a la escena, soltaron una carcajada y los novios se sonrojaron, haciendo la escena aún más divertida.

—Jajaja, bueno... ya, vamos, que ahora sí que llegaremos tarde —recordó Rin, siendo la primera en subirse al auto, seguida de Gumi y por último; Luka.

—¡Pero si están preciosas! —exclamó Meiko dándose cuenta de como estaban arregladas sus amigas.

—¡Gracias Meiko! —dijo Luka de parte de todas.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —dijeron las chicas al unisono.

La castaña estaba vestida simplemente con un vestido negro, más arriba de los tobillos, que enseñaba sus muslos, y unos tacones altos de aguja, que la veía hacer realmente muy linda.

La trayectoria del camino hacia la fiesta fue un poco larga, pero llena de risas, bromas y anécdotas muy abiertas para aquél que quería agregar algo referente al tema.

—Y... ¿Ya saben quiénes van a ir? —preguntó de repente Kaito, que no quitaba la vista de la carretera.

—Bueno, Gakupo me mandó un mensaje que decía que irían él, Len, Luki y Gumo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Meito con lo de la diarrea? —aclaró y preguntó Luka, lo del final se debía a que el susodicho había tomado 8 litros de Sake "Nice Ace" una bebida que si la tomas en exceso podrías tener una gran revuelta en el estómago.

—Bueno... está mejor que al principio —hizo una pausa mientras hacía una pequeña mueca que denotaba nerviosismo—. Por lo menos no vomita cada cinco minutos, pero nunca sale del baño, jeje...

Después de eso, todos se imaginaron a Meito... bueno... para ellos era mejor olvidar eso... así que volvamos en donde estábamos. Llegaron a una casa grande: de dos pisos, su color era de un color salmón claro, y el techo tenía detalles de color coral. Su jardín era muy amplio, con una cerca de madera, pintada de color blanco; sus ventanas eran del mismo color que la cerca y había una piscina y un jacuzzi en la parte trasera, mientras en la parte de adelante (donde se encontraba el jardín) tenía un decorado de piedras preciosas de diversos colores, éstas formaban un camino curvilíneo hacia la gran puerta de madera y cristales de color esmeralda. En el gran estéreo con todo el volumen pudieron escuchar una canción muy famosa en ese momento: "Just be friends"

—¡Adoro esa canción! —exclamó Luka.

—¿Sí? —dijo Rin cabizbaja, la verdad se sentía un poco identificada con esa canción. Sobre lo sucedido con Len... porque ella sentía que nunca podrían ser más que amigos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —interrogó Gumi, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con un deje muy leve de preocupación.

—¡N-No! Estoy bien, tranquila... —susurró Rin, la verdad se sentía nerviosa, su garganta palpitaba y su corazón se aceleraba al ritmo de un tambor. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

—Bueno... ¿qué esperamos? —pronunció Luka.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Gumi.

Y entonces bajaron del auto, mostrando sus increíbles vestidos que detallaban perfectamente sus cuerpos, algunas las observaban con envidia, y otros boquiabiertos.

Las cosas marchaban bien, por ahora. Buena música, un ambiente magnífico, excelentes bocadillos, miradas que no se apartaban. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, y en un momento entonces:

—¡Pero miren con que hermosuras nos encontramos ésta noche! —dijo cierto chico rubio que se acercaba con un vaso de ponche, acompañado por Gakupo, Luki y Gumo.

Las tres bellas chicas se sonrojaron debido a aquél comentario, pero Rin era la que más roja se había puesto. El rubio se dio cuenta y sólo sonrió.

En ese momento...

—¡Len! —Miki estaba consciente de que habían terminado, y estaba a punto de agarrarse del brazo de él, sin embargo, Len se abstuvo y simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda amistosamente—. Qué bueno que hayas venido... —dijo ella, mientras miraba al suelo.

Len quedó extrañado, mientras Miki lo miraba y sonreía.

—Hey... ya está llegando más gente, ¿por qué no entramos? está algo lleno aquí... —propuso Miki con cordialidad.

—¡Sí, además, hace frío! —comentó Gumi.

Seguidamente todos entraron, y adentro habían alrededor de veinte personas.

La música sonaba con un volumen cada vez más alto, había una barra donde se servían las bebidas, una pista de baile, y un escenario donde cantar karaoke.

—¡Quiero cantar! —exclamó Gumi apenas alcanzó a ver el escenario.

—A penas duras yo podría hacerlo —Luka suspiró nerviosa por la idea.

—Sentémonos aquí, hay buena vista ¿no creen? —dijo Luki.

—B-Bueno... —articuló Rin por primera vez desde que llegaron.

Cuando todos se sentaron, empezaron a dialogar sobre lo divertido de la fiesta, ellos estaban ordenando bebidas (N/A: sin alcohol e.e) para refrescar su garganta ya que en vez de hablar, gritaban, debido al ruido.

Luki se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, se podría decir que no estaba del todo serio, él estaba sentado junto a Rin, y cada sonrisa que ella le regalaba, él se ruborizaba notablemente, casi nadie lo notó, excepto...

—Luki ¿Me acompañas un segundo? Por favor —pidió Gakupo, quien se dio cuenta del cambio tan radical de su amigo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —cuestionó Luki—. Ya vuelvo, Rin.

—Ehm... claro —dijo ella con un tono de extrañeza de que su amigo actuara tan pendiente de ella.

Por otro lado, el chico de cabellos dorados al otro lado de la sala (ahí era el lugar donde estaba la fiesta) se daba cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba Luki a Rin, a SU Rin. Esas miradas... eran de amor, de cariño, tal vez también de ternura.

—Ay, muévete —ordenó Gakupo harto de tanta despedida ¡ni que se fuera a ir para siempre o algo para el estilo! a continuación, lo agarró de la corbata que llevaba, -la cual era de un color fucsia casi rojo escarlata- para llevárselo a un rincón.

—¿Qué te pasa, Gakupo? —gritó Luki safándose del agarre del peli-morado.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —dijo en tono cansino pero con firmeza. Gakupo se dio cuenta... pero ¿y ustedes, queridos lectores? el chico de cabellos morados se quedó un momento pensativo, para después finalmente hablar—. Ella no es para ti... ¿lo sabes, verdad? —inquirió sin más.

—D-D... ¿De qué hablas? —titubeó el muchacho y desvió la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta de sus nervios.

—Rin. Ella no es para ti —aclaró Gakupo con un tono severo—. ¿No ves que ella quiere a alguien más? Oye, hermano... te quiero, y me preocupo por ti. ¿Por qué no sacas a una chica a bailar? —manifestó el chico sonriendo.

El chico se quedó helado. Era como si le clavaran una daga justo en el pecho, en ese entonces se dio la vuelta con la intención de que no lo vieran derramar unas cuántas lágrimas.

—Oye... lo siento... pero una pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo? —dijo él, tratando de divagar un poco en el pasado.

—Fue... amor a primera vista —musitó Luki, cuando finalmente sus ojos se empañaron y su voz se volvió temblorosa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nuestros amados lectores! Cuánto tiempo :c<strong>

**Lo siento mucho, y espero que no nos hayan olvidado.**

**¡Pero volvimos para quedarnos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero he salido adelante.**

**Y jamás nos daremos por vencidas.**

**Nos vemos pronto, hermosas cosillas~**

**Próximamente, el capítulo 11: Los sentimientos de un desdichado.**


	13. Chapter 13 ¡Sorpresa!

_"¡Sorpresa!"_

*****Flashback*

El día en que llegó la rubia (conocida como Rin) todos se quedaron atontados, pero no eran sólo ellos, tampoco sólo Len, allí; en el salón, a cierto chico le latía el corazón con fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada… una cabellera rosa.

Al salir al receso la fue a buscar, quería presentarse, quería saludarla… y conocerla.

Él iba pasillo a pasillo buscando a la que desde ese momento sería su nueva compañera de clases, la cual era una chica muy bonita, con su hermosa y larga cabellera rubia, y unos ojos de color azul zafiro.

—¿Cómo comienzo? Ehm… hola, Rin ¿cierto? Es un placer, muñeca —se detuvo de golpe y se resignó—. ¡No, no! No puedo empezar así, pensaría que soy un engreído, ¡Oh! Ahí está…

Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba con Luka (su hermana) y Gumi, no le importó. La iba a ir a saludar para presentarse, pero antes de que diera más pasos, se detuvo de impacto. Todo gracias a la razón de que a la chica se le habían caído sus libros por culpa de… de… ¡¿Len?! Wow, seguro la vio y querrá que sea otra de sus víctimas, siempre lo mismo. Pero un momento… la está ayudando a levantar sus libros, ¿por qué la mira sorprendido y con gran alegría? Tal vez si pudiese acercarse un poquito más… -dio unos pasos y se escondió detrás de la pared- ¡Listo!

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? —dijo un Len muy feliz.

—S-Sí… ¿y tú de mí? —interpeló la chica sonriendo con nerviosismo, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

_"¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos se conocen?" _—se preguntó Luki en ese preciso instante. Estaba muy sorprendido de que ellos se conocieran, y lo peor de todo: ¡el spice del instituto le coqueteaba! Tal vez él sea importante para ella, se notaba que se conocían ya hace tiempo, incluso parecían parientes.

Parecen hermanos, pero no solamente hermanos, ¡parecían gemelos! Pero si Len tuviera una hermana, ya se los hubiera comentado… después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos, ¿no?

—Veo que todavía conservas el collar que te regalé en tu cumpleaños… —comentó el rubio sonriendo.

¡Hasta regalos se habían dado! Wow, qué acontecimiento, pero ¿quién es ella para Len? Porque se ve que la aprecia. *Suena la campana*

—¡Mierda! Tengo que ir a clases —se dijo a sí mismo el peli-rosa—. De alguna forma tengo que hacerme amigo de ella.

La primera vez que la vio, sintió un corto circuito en su corazón. Ahora ya no estaba triste como solía estarlo, si podía verla a ella cada día, valdría la pena intentarlo. Si podía verla sonreír… se sentiría más cálido dentro de sí. Porque eso fue lo que él sintió, una flecha en el corazón, ¿o acaso ésta vez ella era la flecha? ¡Lo tenía hipnotizado! Todo en ella era bonito, pero lo que más amaba de ella era su sonrisa. Cada vez que la veía resplandecer, sus males se desvanecían, y al escuchar su risa, su melódica risa… era música para sus oídos.

*Fin Flashback*

—Desde ese momento, jamás dejé de pensar en ella. Cada detalle de su majestuosa personalidad me hacía feliz… lo oculté durante mucho tiempo, no quería que nadie supiera, ni siquiera ella o Len, pero llegó el momento en el que no soporté… ver a Rin con Len, verla a ella… regalándole a él sonrisas que yo quería y que yo aspiraba, no podía permitirlo —finalizó su relato Luki, mientras se ponía de rodillas y ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

—Sorprende… y aún así lo has llevado muy bien. Pero ya no importa, ve y saca a una chica a bailar ¿sí? —habló Gakupo tratando de ser comprensivo.

En ese entonces Luki se odiaba así mismo, por amar a alguien que no le correspondía. Se sentía patético, porque en ese entonces ya sabía que ella no le querría.

—Gakupo, Luki, con que aquí estaban —dijo Luka cuando finalmente los encontró—. Gack, no me digas que me estás montado los cuernos con mi hermano… —bromeó la peli-rosa.

—Eso jamás, linda —dijo Gakupo y abrazó a Luki.

—Bueno, ya vámonos —dijo Luki, aparentando una sonrisa, claro que había rastro de que había llorado, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y su voz un poco ronca, pero nadie lo notó.

Los tres llegaron a la mesa donde estaban todos, pero ésta vez Luka se sentó al lado de Rin y Gakupo al lado de Luka y el peli-rosa al lado de ésta.

—¡Muy bien amigos! ¿Se la están pasando bien? —preguntó Miki desde el escenario, todos exclamaron y se animaron al escucharla—. ¡Bueno, vamos a empezar con el karaoke!

*En la mesa de los Vocaloids*

—¡Oh, oh, oh, yo quiero! —Gumi se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo directo al escenario.

—Vale, ¿cuál cantarás Gumi? —interrogó la peli-roja, tomó un control y buscó la letra de varias canciones en la pantalla, luego de esto le cedió el control a la chica.

—Masked Bitch —aclaró ella y se puso en medio de la tarima.

La música empezó a sonar en el gran estéreo a todo volumen, la chica tomó aliento y carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz, y ahí de inicio empezó a cantar.

Ah es realmente irritante…

Romper con la rutina me marea.

Esa expresión, esa mirada, esa voz: qué desagradables.

Cómo las odio, ¿el destino? ¿Un milagro? Imposible, ¿no?

Ya no guardo expectativa alguna.

No me importa que no sea lo mejor, cualquier cosa está bien.

Abrázame.

No necesito algo como el amor, no lo soporto

Simplemente continúa, implacable

Cierra los ojos y busca mi aliento

Aunque sea el sueño del otro, suéñalo

Es aburrido vivir entre sentimientos de pérdida.

No importa a dónde, llévame contigo

Exh|ala tu admiración y entrégamela

Déjame sentirte hasta que duela.

El público dio un gran aplauso cuando la chica siquiera iba a la mitad de la canción, Gumo sonreía y observaba con admiración a su novia desde la mesa.

Ah, es realmente complicado…

Un mundo de realidad deformada

Sobre tu ancha espalda de desliza mi dedo fino.

No tienes por qué ser mío.

¿Lujuria? ¿Envidia? ¿Imposible, no?

No seré como ella

Puedo entender esa clase de cosas

No me mires así.

No necesito algo como el amor; no lo soporto.

Continúa desatando cuanto gustes.

Cierra los ojos y detén tu aliento

Aunque sea el sueño de otro: suéñalo

No puedo entender sentimientos como la culpa

No importa a dónde, llévame contigo

Exhala tu admiración y entrégamela

Déjame sentirte hasta corromperme.

Y así finalmente todos aplaudieron y alabaron a la chica por su asombrosa voz y su coordinación al cantar dicha canción.

Al llegar a la mesa, todos felicitaron a Gumi.

—¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Gumi! —exclamó Gumo.

—¡Bravo, Gumi! ¡Muy bien! —gritaba a Luka acompañada de Rin.

—Eso estuvo asombroso —mencionó Miki desde la tarima, tomando el micrófono de nuevo—. Ahora, yo elegiré a alguien para que cante… —Miki miró entre toda la gente sentada, algunos levantaban la mano y otros se escondían—. Ah… ya sé. ¡Ven aquí, Rin Kagane, sube a la tarima!

Rin se quedó helada, ella tenía algo de pánico escénico, estaba entre subir y no subir.

—¿Qué esperas, Rinny? ¡Sube! —insistió Gumi, quien estaba a su lado.

—Vamos Rin ¡Quiero escucharte cantar! —suplicó Luka.

—Sí, nosotros también. Yo… quiero escucharte, Rin —apoyó Luki mirándola con cariño y ternura, lo que hizo que la chica tuviera un pequeño rubor debido a eso.

—Es-Está bien —titubeó la chica y finalmente subió a la tarima con timidez.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál cantarás? —dijo sonriente Miki buscando en la selección de canciones de la pantalla.

La rubia se quedó un poco pensativa, conocía muchas canciones, pero se sabía muy pocas. Entonces ella recordó una canción a la que la hacía reescrito la letra, en ese entonces miró a la pantalla y recordó que podía cantarla.

—Mm… voy a cantar Spice —aclaró la muchacha y tomó el micrófono con fuerza cuando Miki se lo dio, se acomodó en el centro de la tarima y tomó aire.

Estoy sola en tu cama en medio de la madrugada.

Y me pregunto qué haces y en qué brazos estás

Siempre haces lo que quieres nunca te pregunto nada

Yo sé que todas ellas sólo son diversión…

Pero conmigo eres tan distinto…

¿Por qué me ignoras tan sólo a mí?

¿No puedes ver? lo que siento por ti es atracción

Dame tu especia intensa, quiero probar…

Te comeré despacio hasta terminar, deja de andar probando sólo yo te puedo saciar.

Haré que lo entiendas, ven tómame.

Tras el estribillo todos quedaron impresionados debido a sus altos tonos y su capacidad bocal.

Gumi y Luka se emocionaron, mientras Len se sonrojaba debido a la letra de la canción.

Luki suspiraba y la gente aplaudía.

Estás en mí, yo esperaré aquí, te quiero en mí.

Tengo deseo de ti.

Tras los aplausos y los silbidos, todos miraron atónitos bajar a una Rin muy feliz.

—¡Otra, otra, otra, otra! —exclamaba el publico.

—No, amigos. Hay que darle la oportunidad a los demás ¿Verdad, Rin? —la rubia asintió con timidez y se sentó, Luki y Len la miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Quién más cantará? —preguntó Miki.

Y más adelante pasaron Luka con Just Be Friends, y Gakupo con Madness of Duke Venomania. Y casi todos los del grupo pasaron al escenario.

Todos disfrutaron aquella noche de risas y aplausos, la música era fantástica y todos cantaban de maravilla. Rin estaba muy feliz, al parecer no había sido un error venir a esa fiesta.

Eran las 11:50 ya pronto Meiko tendría que buscar a las chicas para llevarlas a casa de Rin, para hacer una pijamada entre las 4.

De pronto la música se detuvo para hacer lugar a Miki. Llevaba una gran sonrisa inocente de oreja a oreja, pero… había un toque de maldad en ella.

—Bueno, amigos, llegó la hora de mencionar la verdadera razón de porqué hice ésta fiesta. Len… ¿puedes subir, por favor?

El rubio subió extrañado, y miró al público, nervioso.

La chica tomó aire y miró a todos, para luego mirar a Len.

—Lenny, fuimos novios durante mucho, mucho tiempo… hasta que tú terminaste conmigo —dijo Miki—. Me desgarraste y heriste, me hiciste pedazos, sin embargo te sigo amando.

Len no sabía que decir… ¡¿Estaba loca esa chica?! ¿Cómo diría esas cosas en vivo? ¿Qué pensarían todos?... ¡¿Qué pensaría su Rin?!

—Pero hay algo más que nos une… la razón por la que debemos estar juntos, Len… —la chica tomó la mano del chico y la posó en su vientre—. Len… Yo… estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Créditos a Vocaloid por la letra y canción de Masked Bitch, ¡es una fantástica canción!<strong>

**Créditos a Elisa Petrikowski por el fandub de Spice versión Rin Kagamine. ¡Amo ese fandub! ;-;**

**Esperamos y les haya gustado éste capítulo.**

**Nos leemos~**


	14. Chapter 14: Sentimientos

_**¡Queridos lectores! Dios mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya? ¿Un año, casi dos?**_

_**Lo siento muchísimo. O mejor dicho, lo sentimos muchísimo(? -sí, Catherine también tiene que ver muchísimo con esto e.e- Hubo muchos problemas, y uno de ellos fue mi gran irresponsabilidad, la verdad yo estaba bastante centrada en mis estudios; Catherine y yo fuimos cambiadas de sección... Muchas cosas.**_

_**Me doy cuenta de que pasó tanto tiempo que hasta conseguí un Coso DDD: Pero bueno.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a dos cosas muy importantes en mi vida: todas las personas que, a pesar del gran tiempo que pasó, lean esto. Y... va para Catherine. Muchas veces me insistía en que actualizara, y decía que no lo dejáramos de lado, cosa que hice por un tiempo, y me siento algo mal.**_

_**En fin, otra cosa.**_

_**Catherine: Lamento que no muchas veces podamos estar juntas, lamento lo duro que lo estás pasando, pero, cariño... ¡Te adoro! No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar tu risota hermosa :C Así que... ¡Sonríe! No vale la pena llorar por ningún idiota que te haga la vida amarga. **_

_**Rin sirve de ejemplo(? Pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa.**_

_**¡Estúpido Len, estúpida Miki! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!**_

_**"Sentimientos no correspondidos."**_

La tensión que emanaba el lugar se podía captar desde muy lejos. Todos estaban atónitos, quizá hasta algunos habían entrado en estado de shock debido a aquella revelación. Las miradas de los amigos de Len eran de fotografía, pero realmente no se podía distinguir si eran de rabia, de sorpresa o de tristeza.

Pero... la Kagane se sentía distinta. Ella sí se sentía triste, pero más que todo: decepcionada.

Cada vez que se ponía a analizarlo, sentía una punzada en su pecho y la idea le parecía completamente absurda. ¿Len Kagamine, padre?

Tenía que marcharse de allí. Sentía que se ahogaba... Los susurros de la gente, los rumores, la figura del rubio atravesando la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia ella; lo que menos quería en ese instante era verlo a él.

De pronto, unas lágrimas traviesas se colaron. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y sus mejillas estaban calientes.

—Vámonos. —Fueron las palabras de Luka al darse cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando la chica—. Es bastante tarde. —Posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la guió, ya que la rubia tenía la mirada perdida.

Gumi salió del salón siguiéndole los pasos a sus dos amigas.

Por otro lado, el chico rubio se detuvo al ver a Rin alejándose. Se dejó caer en el suelo y recostó su cabeza en sus rodillas, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos para evitar los murmullos de la gente.

Se sentía mal, sofocado, confundido, dolido. ¿Qué pensaría Rin? Ella le había contado acerca de sus sentimientos, y venir con algo como eso un tiempo después era cruel.

Bueno, estaba bastante claro que ella jamás lo perdonaría, pero... había algo muy extraño.

No iba a ser tan descarado como para negar que sí había estado con Miki, pero él siempre se cuidaba, siempre era precavido.

No podía pensar; su mente era un ajetreo por completo. Miles de ideas se mezclaban, e intentaba buscarle la lógica a las cosas, trataba de organizarse y descubrir en qué fallo, pero era en vano. Al final todas las conclusiones que sacaban lo llevaban al mismo sitio y su mente se nublaba. Era como estar en un barco, remando, intentaba ver a través de la niebla, y cuando remaba hasta el final, llegaba a la misma orilla de la misma isla.

Se sentía perdido.

—¡Bastardo! —vociferó Luki. Había visto como Rin había reaccionado, había visto la tristeza en sus ojos, y para colmo la había hecho llorar.

Luki tomó a Len del cuello de la camisa, el rubio sólo intentaba tranquilizarlo, ya que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener una pelea, pero era inútil. La respiración del chico peli-rosado le rozaba la cara, empapada de sudor.

Luki aventó a Len hacia la tarima del escenario, como si de una bolsa de basura se tratase.

Si la rapidez del chico no le hubiese favorecido, Len podría haberse roto el cuello, pero al final, parte de su cara de estrelló contra la parte dura del escenario.

Todavía no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo desde hacía tanto tiempo lo trataba de esa manera.

Sintió el sabor de la sangre con su lengua, se había mordido debido al impacto, y pudo habérsele caído un diente en peores casos.

—Luki... —tartamudeó el chico, a la vez que sentía su labio inferior inflamado.

—¡Eres un maldito, Len! —gritó Luki, acercándose al chico. Gakupo no pensó ni dos veces y retuvo al chico, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y tratando de alejarlo del rubio—. ¡Suéltame... Suéltame! ¡Le romperé su linda carita de mierda!

—¡No, Luki! Así Len esté en problemas; aunque le haya roto el corazón a Rin.., ¡Eso no te incumbe!

—¡Que me sueltes, carajo! —El chico trataba de safarse del agarre del chico, dándole codazos en las costillas, pero Gakupo se resistía. Su respiración estaba agitada, quería gritar y no podía parar de jadear, hasta que se cansó—. Suéltame... —musitó.

No pudo evitarlo. Y a pesar de que tenía la mirada baja y estaba prácticamente sordo, sintió todas las miradas fijarse en él cuando unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Luki...

—La quiero —susurró—. La quiero tanto que daría todo por ella, por ser la razón de su sonrisa... Pero en lugar de eso, ella prefiere al idiota que le amarga la existencia. —Se safó del agarre y se acercó lentamente a Len, dispuesto a controlar sus acciones, cosa que era difícil—. La quiero mucho más de lo que tú puedes quererla. Yo... La amo. Y tú no la mereces, ella merece algo mucho mejor.

Dichas esas últimas palabras, el chico se marchó sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Azotó la puerta del salón y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, odiando todo.

*Flashback*

Él había decidido olvidarla. No quería nada relacionado con el dolor en su vida, y mucho menos el de él mismo.

Decidió que debía dejarla ir, a pesar de que ella nunca había sido suya. Quería convencerse de que algún día ese ardor en su pecho se iría, quería superarla... poder mirarla sin sentir que su alma se iba lentamente y su corazón se marchitaba. Estaba dispuesto a lograrlo.

Para ese entonces...

Después de un tiempo sin verla se había convencido de que ya no la amaba.

Era un día normal para el Megurine. Las clases habían culminado. Cuando llegase a su casa, haría los deberes de Física, a pesar de no haberlos entendido... ayudaría a su mamá y se pondría a repasar la clase de Anatomía.

Él continuaba con su monólogo, sin fijarse en las cosas que tenía adelante. Llevaba su capucha puesta, sus manos en sus bolsillos, y caminaba con mucha tranquilidad, como si las calles fueran de cristal y estuviese a punto de caerse.

En ese entonces, unas pocas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su capucha, levantó su cabeza y observó el cielo. Unas gotas se posaron sobre sus mejillas.

¡Qué bueno que había llevado paraguas! Luki siempre estaba listo para todo.

Abrió el paraguas y caminó dos pasos.

—Rayos... —Aquélla voz...

Se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ahí estaba aquella rubia que le daba color en cuestión de segundos. Ella tenía esa mirada molesta de nuevo, lo cual le parecía muy divertido; siempre que estaba enojada se le marcaba una arruguita en la frente. Siempre que sonreía, en sus mejillas se veían unos graciosos hoyuelos, y siempre que lloraba, su voz se ponía más débil, y su cara se ponía rojita.

Oh.

Podía escuchar sus latidos como si retumbaran en toda la calle. Había caído bajo, se había hundido. Él seguía enamorado de ella.

La fémina de ojos azules maldijo por su poca memoria y su torpeza. Era el tercer día en que se le olvidaba traer su paraguas, aún sabiendo que en el pronóstico del tiempo habían diagnosticado que últimamente llovería mucho.

En ese entonces, levantó su rostro, y se sintió en paz. Ésa lluvia no le hastiaba. Su sonido le traía nostalgia...

Ahora recordaba por qué. En los días de lluvia solía sentarse en la ventana de la habitación, y observar cómo las pequeñas gotitas de agua bajaban por el cristal. Y Len... él solía pensar que las gotitas hacían competencias, y quien llegara primero, sería el ganador.

—Oye —la chica, al escuchar una voz, salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio la vuelta—. Si quieres...

—¡Ah, Luki! —dijo, un poco apenada y notó que el chico y ella tenían una distancia algo lejana, entonces se acercó dando zancadas, pero un paso torpe en el piso resbaladizo la traicionó, estuvo a punto de caerse, y gracias a los buenos reflejos del Megurine, eso no pasó.

Él quedó a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Olía su perfume... la fragancia de su cabello, y sentía su aliento muy cerca de su cuello.

Se tensó. ¿Cómo habían acabado en dicha situación? Debía separarse pronto de ella, sino, escucharía los tambores dentro de su pecho.

Ambos se separaron, el chico carraspeó y Rin tomó un mechón de su pelo, enrollándoselo en su dedo índice.

—Si quieres —prosiguió, intentando hacer menos incómoda la situación—. Compartimos.

El chico peli-rosado le mostró su paraguas. La muchacha asintió tímidamente.

"Qué linda es."

Sus pasos estaban coordinados, como si de una coreografía tratase. Rin saltaba los charquitos, mientras Luki sólo los rodeaba.

Precisamente ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Su personalidad tan tierna.

—Entonces, Rin... ¿Cómo te va? —el chico sonrió torpe y nerviosamente.

"Maldición. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Actúa normal, Luki, actúa normal."

—¿Yo? Uhm. Bueno, me va bien. Siempre intento entregar todos los deberes. ¡Definitivamente no quiero que me vaya como Gumi! ¡Ella es una irresponsable! Se pasa todo el día escuchando Utauloid y viendo anime con unos amigos, en un sitio al que le llaman "La Zonita" ¿No es algo loco?

—Bastante —admitió el chico, conteniendo la risa.

—Siempre se me olvidan sus nombres, a ver ¿cómo era? Kiyoteru, Pollo, Mariposa...

—Vaya, son algo... atípicos.

—Lo sé. Gumi le pone apodos a todos sus amigos, es una loca... Eso es lo que me fascina de mi amiga —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Luki sonrió. De nuevo se le marcaban esos agujeritos en sus mejillas, se sentía bastante nervioso, así que volteó su rostro.

—Y... Len y tú. —Tenía que preguntar, salir de dudas para saber si debía rendirse o no.

—Sólo somos amigos —dijo y suspiró, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. Amigos desde la infancia, y le tengo cierto afecto.

—Hm.

El de hebras rosadas observó cómo la lluvia cesaba, lentamente bajó su paraguas y temió por una cosa: separarse de ella, estando aquellas circunstancias en las que sólo quería un abrazo. En las que deseaba estar con aquella muchacha que, muchos pensarían que es un estereotipo, pero que resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que decían sus expectativas. Sólo deseaba ser el dueño de aquella gratificante fragancia, aquel olor que le recordaba a su refrescantes tiempos joviales.

—¡Mira, la lluvia cesó finalmente! ¡Incluso ha salido un arcoiris! —exclamó la chica, entusiasmada, mirando aquellos colores que salían desde atrás de un edificio cercano.

—Sí. —Luki se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Algo de tristeza se había apoderado de él, ahora sólo quería irse lo más rápido posible, antes de que ella notase que se encontraba mal—. ¿Gustas que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Sólo queda una cuadra.

—Claro —accedió ella y comenzó a andar.

Lentamente el cielo se despejaba, y el sol comenzaba a pegar con más fuerza. Luki se tapaba los ojos con las manos, evitando aquel insoportable contacto de los rayos solares con sus ojos.

—Llegamos. —La chica suspiró, subiendo unos cuantos escalones que la conducían hacia su casa—. Gracias por acompañarme. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y rebuscó las llaves de la puerta principal en su bolsillo.

—Está bien. No es nada —Él se sentía inconforme, lo cual, pensaba que era egoísta de su parte. Rin y él no tenían nada... ¿Por qué estaba tomando esa actitud tan ambiciosa?—. Nos vemos.

Sus pasos se escuchaban en el pavimento, ya que en la calle no había casi nadie. A medida que se alejaba, esa sensación de soledad aumentaba. Él nunca se había percatado de lo solitario que se sentía al estar caminando por esa triste avenida. Era monótono observar aquellas plantas muertas y aquélla acera agrietada.

Entonces, sucedió...

Algo lo detuvo. Algo cálido, pequeñito. Algo que se había aferrado a él.

—¿De verdad piensas que no me percaté de tu tristeza, tontito? —dijo ella, intensificando un poco más el abrazo—. Eres mucho más lindo con una sonrisa, Luki, no lo olvides.

Dicho eso, la rubia se separó, Luki casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; estando aún de espaldas, se dio la vuelta y vio como ella se alejaba, corriendo. Antes de entrar en su hogar, ella agitó su mano, despidiéndose de él.

¿Qué había querido decir ella con eso? No estaba seguro. Pero ahora se sentía culpable... Se sentía culpable por haberse enamorado de alguien que quería a alguien más.

Él no era más que una segunda opción, y era bastante torpe ilusionarse creyendo que ella algún día llegaría a quererlo.

Y así, caminando, se marchó, pensando en dónde pararía. No sabía qué haría con aquellos sentimientos, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: no dejaría que nadie lastimase a Rin.

*Fin Flashback*

Aquellos recuerdos habían invadido su inestable mente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Rin estaba mal a causa de Len, eso era bastante obvio. Y no sabía qué le dolía más, verla llorando... o saber que ese llanto era debido a aquel idiota.

Y entonces una duda le invadió.

¿Debía luchar por ése amor aún sabiendo que no era correspondido, pero sabiendo que había una pequeña probabilidad de que llegase a serlo?

Se detuvo unos instantes, debido a las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su rostro.

Sus lágrimas se disimulaban con aquella llovizna, pero su triste aura era algo que se notaba a metros de distancia.

En un edificio lejano se encontraba un chico rubio, mirando a través del cristal de la ventana en su habitación.

Posó su mano en el vidrio, siguiendo con sus ojos las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban en él.

El chico sonrió ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana.

—Las gotas de agua siempre competirán entre sí para ver quién gana... Es justo como en la vida real.

~Continuará~


End file.
